Broken
by LMXB
Summary: Following an argument with Kara, Alex is kidnapped. Finding unlikely allies Alex needs to choose who to trust when her world is broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

* * *

"So what do we have?" Supergirl asked.

"A shape shifter. Not from Fort Rozz." Hank explained.

"Good, bad or unknown?" Suerpgirl asked.

"Unknown. He has been using his ability to undertake petty crimes, so although he seems off world domination, he is risking exposure." Hank said.

"So bring him in here?" Supergirl asked.

"Not so fast. We still don't know if he has other abilities. We don't even know what race he is."

"But he is somewhere isolated now?"

"He is."

"So I'll go in and talk to him. He is unlikely to be able to hurt me."

"That is a big assumption." Alex said, the disapproval in her voice obvious.

"If we wait and he moves somewhere populated it is a bigger risk." Supergirl pointed out.

"I wasn't suggesting we waited, I was suggesting we did this as a team, so you have the backup you need." Hank said.

"Sir, he's moving." One of the analysts said. "He is heading to his truck."

"I can be there before he turns the engine on." Supergirl said.

"Go." Hank said. "Everyone else let's move." As he fell into step along side Alex he commented. "We need a no sugar rule before lunch for her. She is far too hyperactive this morning."

-00-

"What do you want?" The man asked as Supergirl landed in front of him, cutting him off from his truck.

"To talk."

"About?"

"Where you're from, what your plans are." Supergirl listed as the man nervously looked around. "I would like you to come with me."

"I'd rather not."

"Please come with me."

"I don't mean any trouble. Please let me go." The alien asked.

"I can't do that. Not yet. Just come with me and no one will get hurt."

"No please, I don't want to be locked up. I don't cope well in confined spaces." The alien said backing away.

"We just want to talk with you." Supergirl said stepping closer.

"No, I can't go. Please step back I'm getting nervous." The alien said.

"You have nothing to be nervous about."

"Please, you don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Since coming to this planet I lose control when I get nervous. I can't help it. Please I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Supergirl assured him.

"Stand back, please. I'm losing control." He said as his skin started rippling. "It's starting. Go." He pleaded as Supergirl heard Alex say.

"Get out of there, now."

"I don't want to hurt you. You don't have to be scared." Supergirl said to the alien.

"It's too late. Go." He begged seconds before large needles shot out from him. Supergirl instinctively turned a shielded her herself with her cape. However even with the cape covering most of her, parts of her left arm were still exposed and to her distress one of the needles penetrated it. The unexpected pain caused her to release the cape with her left hand, exposing more of her to the second wave of needles which stabbed into her. As she collapsed in a heap she was vaguely aware of movement but the pain caused her to black out.

-00-

When she finally woke up she saw Alex's worried eyes looking at her.

"Easy." Alex warned.

"What happened?" She asked instinctively looking at her now needle free arm.

"Apparently you aren't immune from his needles. I've taken them out and they don't seem to have caused any damage."

"Thank you."

"Kara-" Alex started only for Hank to interrupt.

"You're awake, good. Any permanent damage?"

"Doesn't seem to be." Supergirl smiled before asking. "How is he?"

"Scared and confused."

"You are going to help him right? He didn't mean to do it."

"I am. But I can't release him until he has proven he is not a danger. Based on today's performance there is a long way to go."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, just try not to give him another panic attack this time." Hank replied leading Supergirl from the room, leaving Alex shaking her head as her frustrations at Kara's actions built.

-00-

"Please I don't want to hurt anyone. I just got nervous." The alien said as he saw the outer doors open. On seeing Supergirl he exclaimed. "You're alive. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." Supergirl smiled warmly.

"I didn't mean any harm. I am not bad." The alien repeated.

"And that is why I am offering you a chance at freedom." Hank said. "I can not release you while you have no control. But I am willing to have my team help you gain control." Hank smiled. "You have a name?"

"None that a human tongue can speak."

"How about Peter then?" Kara suggested.

"I like that. Thank you."

"Now that is decided get some rest. Your training starts tomorrow." Hank said leading Supergirl out of the cell. When in the corridor he asked.

"Why Peter?"

"Hunger Games marathon last night, I guess the name was in my head."

"Hunger what?" Hank asked confused.

"You really need to leave this place more often." Supergirl laughed. "Anyway I'm going to say goodbye to Alex then I'll head back to work."

"When you see her, go easy on her. She thought you had died earlier. It had her rattled." Hank said.

-00-

"That was a pretty intense morning." Supergirl commented when she ran into Alex in a DEO corridor.

"Pretty intense? You nearly got yourself killed, again, all because you didn't listen." Alex said struggling to remain calm.

"We got him." Supergirl shrugged not wanting to admit to Alex how worried she had been when the needles had hit her.

"That is not the point." Alex said shaking her head. "Come with me." She instructed before dragging Supergirl into the training room.

"You want to practice? Now? I have to get to work."

"No I don't want to practice." Alex snapped.

"Then why are we here?"

"Courtesy."

"What?" Supergirl asked perplexed.

"If you weren't my sister I am not sure I would have waited this long and I would probably do it out there, but you are, so we are doing it in here."

"Doing what? Are you feeling okay? You are acting really weird."

"Of course I am not okay. You nearly died." Alex shouted. "You have to stop being so reckless. He didn't even want to hurt you and nearly killed you. How can you possibly think you can face the prisoners of Fort Rozz and survive? You only beat Astra because she wanted to be captured and even then she could have killed you multiple times. Your carelessness got Hank captured by Non. And today? What if there had been people around? Not only would you have nearly died, all those people would have died.

"This isn't a game. And just because you have powers doesn't mean you are invulnerable and it definitely doesn't mean the rest of us are. When you lost your powers I was actually glad, because I thought you might learn something from it. You might learn how fragile life is and you would use that knowledge to become better, stronger, more careful. But no you just forgot the experience. Sometimes I wonder of you brain is as impervious as your skin."

"You done?" Supergirl asked, the sorrow and pain evident in both her voice and eyes.

"Yes." Alex said waiting for her sister to argue or defend herself. When Kara just turned and walked away she realised she had overstepped and called. "Kara, wait." But it was too late, her sister was gone.

-00-

Alex felt bad. It wasn't often that she and Kara really fought, but today had definitely been one of those days. She had been so scared when she had seen Kara lying unmoving on the ground. For a moment she thought she was dead and her world had stopped. As soon as she was sure Kara would be okay and the relief passed she had felt the anger rise. She had felt herself loosing control and had been surprised she lasted so long before ranting at her sister. But when she had finally lost her temper even she was surprised at the ferocity of the attack. During the shouting she had felt like she was kicking a puppy, but she had kept going, desperate for Kara to understand how dangerous life was. She would do anything to protect Kara even screaming at her if it meant not losing her to stupidity.

Even as she was shouting at her it had been obvious Kara hadn't appreciated the shouting or the reasons behind it. Even Hank suggested she had been too hard on Kara. So Alex shouldn't have been surprised when Kara silently flew off but since then Alex had been feeling guilty and worried, especially as Kara was not answering any of her calls. But it was Friday and that normally meant TV and pizza night so she had turned up to Kara's empty apartment and hoped her sister did the same.

When someone knocked on the door she was growing worried about where Kara was and was distracted enough not to notice it was a new pizza guy. As she reached for the box she was distracted enough to almost not notice the taser he was holding.

Immediately alert she knocked the taser from him, but in doing so left enough room for him to kick her in the knee sending her back into the apartment. Hitting the ground hard she tried to shake off the effects and get to her feet, only her opponent was once again on her and hit her before she was standing. Lying on the floor seeing him about to kick her she managed to block his foot with enough force that he fell back into the table sending chairs flying.

Taking the opportunity she got to her feet, only to have her kicked knee give out and fall back to the ground. Muttering she dragged herself across the floor towards the kitchen and the supply of knives.

She was just reaching up to a draw when she felt a hand on her head moments before her head was violently smacked into the side and her world went black.

-00-

When Kara flew into her apartment she wasn't sure if Alex would be there or if she wanted Alex to be there. She knew she had been in the wrong, but being told she was stupid didn't help achieve anything. Upset she had gone to work sorted out a months worth of filing then soared over the city indulging in one of her clear her head flights for longer than she should and by the time she arrived home, hours after she should have done, she was exhausted. Flying into her lit apartment she guessed Alex was there, however, she didn't immediately see her. When she called out and got no reply she moved into the middle of her apartment and was immediately concerned by the carnage that she saw, with furniture toppled and what looked like blood.

She immediately tried ringing Alex and was dismayed when she heard a phone ring from near her TV. Moving over to it she picked it up and confirmed it was Alex's. Trying to suppress her panic she dialled Henshaw and then waited for the DEO agent to arrive.

-00-

"This is my fault." Supergirl said pacing through her apartment. "If had been home when I was meant to this wouldn't have happened."

"Or you would both have been taken." Henshaw suggested. "Blaming yourself won't help find her." He added as another Agent approached and handed Henshaw a tablet. The senior agent then looked at Kara and said. "It is definitely Alex's blood."

"I'll search for her." Kara said flying off as Hank ordered every asset to join in the search.

-00-

Alex woke up in a cold dark room trying to remember why her head hurt so much. She remembered her fight with Kara and waiting in Kara's apartment, then she remembered the pizza guy and the ensuing fight, which she assumed she lost. Carefully she sat up and tried to figure out an escape. Her hands were bound, but her legs weren't giving her a glimmer of hope that she could fight her way out.

Standing she gingerly moved round the room unable to put much weight on her knee. As she moved round the room she looked for something sharp to cut her free or a suitable weapon. Finding none she went to the door and listened for signs of life outside. Just when she thought she was completely alone she heard footsteps approaching. Backing away from the door she looked for a good place to launch an ambush. Once content she had found one she crouched slightly and waited.

As soon as the door opened and she saw a figure enter she launched herself at him taking him down with some well aimed kicks. She then seized her opportunity and headed for the open door. Unfortunately she was not expecting the two men who stood outside the door who roughly grabbed her and shoved her down to the ground. When they were happy she was subdued they each grabbed an arm.

As they dragged her down the corridor she looked out for any clues to where they were. But all she saw were walls and fluorescent lights. Finally she was dragged into another room and deposited on the floor.

With Alex on the ground four men stood over her, all carrying baseball bats.

"Afraid of a fair fight?" Alex asked with more confidence than she felt.

"It is not a fight that we want." One of the men said.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"Information." The man replied. "You will tell us everything you know about Suoergirl."

"Go to hell." Alex spat out.

"The only one who will be experiencing hell is you." He said kicking her in the gut. "So will you tell us?"

"I will never tell you anything." Alex said.

"Well that will make today a lot more enjoyable for us." The man replied before he gave a signal to the others who all started unleashing blows on the captured agent.

- _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

As Alex sat in the corner of the cell, clasping her ribs in pain she wondered what was taking Hank and Kara so long. She had no idea how long she had been held prisoner as there were no windows in the cell or the interrogation room, but she did know she had been dragged to that room six times already and she wasn't sure how many times she could cope with.

It was then that it dawned on her that it was possible no one was looking for her. If the guy had cleaned up Kara's apartment she wouldn't know there had been a struggle and if Kara was still mad with Alex she wouldn't have called. It wouldn't be until Monday when she didn't turn up for work anyone realised she was gone. Taking a calming breath she tried to remember every moment since her capture and figured she had been there over three days. So even if they hadn't looked straight away, they would be looking now. At least she hoped they were. She then shook her head at her own stupidity, no matter how mad Kara had been she would have tried contacting Alex before Monday, she would know she was missing.

When she heard footsteps approaching the cell and saw the door open she instinctively shrunk back in the corner, hoping they wouldn't see her and leave her alone. What she wasn't expecting was someone else to be thrown into the cell with her, especially when the someone else turned out to be Maxwell Lord.

As Max shook off the effects of being thrown to the ground he looked round and saw Alex.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" He asked approaching her. As he neared and saw how bruised she was he asked. "What have they done to you?"

"They asked questions and didn't like my answers." Alex said.

"Any idea who they are?"

"Up until you were thrown in here I actually thought you may be behind it." Alex said.

"Why?"

"All the questions have been about Supergirl."

"Good to know you have such a high opinion of me." Max said before saying. "Let me look at your injuries."

In too much pain to argue Alex let Max examine her. The second he lifted up her shirt though he asked.

"How long have you been here?"

"No idea, since Friday."

"Four days then." Max said gently pressing on a rib causing Alex to whimper. "You have at least three broken ribs. How many times have you been beaten?"

"Six." Alex said quietly.

"We need to get you out of here. Where the hell is Supergirl?"

"You actually want her help?" Alex asked amused, despite the situation.

"I want to get you out of here." Max said. "If that involves Supergirl I don't care, just as long as we get you to safety."

"That's-" Alex started only to stop and tense when she heard footsteps approaching.

"I'm assuming they are not here for afternoon tea?" Max said trying to inject some humour. In response Alex shook her head and slid further back to the wall.

As the cell door opened two men approached the pair. Max immediately stood in front of Alex but was punched in the gut by one of the men who then grabbed Alex by her arms and dragged her off.

-00-

When Alex next woke she felt warmer than she had in days. She also realised she was leaning against something soft. Opening her eyes she found herself staring onto a chest. Confused she looked up and saw Max.

"I 'm sure you'll spin this into something bad, but I wanted to keep you warm." Max said.

"Thank you." Alex said before noticing Max's face was bruised. "What happened?"

"After they brought you back I was taken. Like with you they didn't appreciate my answers."

"What did they want?" Alex asked.

"To know about Supergirl and my research on her kind."

"What does that mean?" Alex asked. "What research?"

"I have been researching ways to contain the Kryptonians." Max said. "They are apparently excited by my research. Or more accurately they are worried by my research."

"Worried?" Alex asked, finding it hard to remain focused.

"Whoever took us are aliens. Personally I think Kryptonians, but that is just a guess."

"Why would her own people want information about her?" Alex asked confused.

"Well, she is normally on the other side of the battle field from them. Maybe they don't like blondes. And no that is not the reason I don't like Supergirl."

"Doesn't make sense." Alex said as tiredness overtook her. "They're her people."

"They're not human, of that I'm sure. You can't hold aliens to human values and logic." He warned.

"They hit like humans." Alex pointed out.

"They are just hired thugs. There is someone standing in the shadows…he I definitely not human." Max said as footsteps approached the cell.

"Not sure I can take much more." Alex said fearfully.

"You owe Supergirl nothing, you could just tell them what they want." Max pointed out.

"No chance." Alex said.

"In which case you will take whatever you need to in order to survive. That's what we are, survivors." Max said as the cell door opened.

-00-

"Easy." Max said as Alex started to stir. This time Alex found herself sitting up leaning against Max who sat behind her. "Try not to move there is a rib dangerously close to puncturing your lung." He warned.

"Yo…you were…right." Alex gasped, fighting pain.

"As much as it pleases me to hear that try not to talk. Just rest."

"No, important. In case I don't make it."

"We are getting out of here together." Max said.

"Please listen. One of them, someone in the corner, saw him…when I went in, he had Kryptonian symbol. Tell …" Alex faded out as her head lulled forward.

"Alex, Alex, you need to wake up." Max said as he gently tried to bring her round, worried by how quickly she had loss consciousness.

"Max?" She finally slurred, trying to force her eyes open.

"I need you to wake up for me." He said as several shots rang out in the distance.

"What's happening?"

"There is gunfire. This may be a rescue attempt." He said, hoping the mention of rescue would give Alex an adrenaline boost.

"Rescue?" She asked as boots marched towards their cell.

As the cell door opened, rather than being faced with a DEO agent they saw themselves looking at their regular jailer.

"Get up. Both of you." He said.

"She can't. She's barely alive now. She won't survive another session with you."

"We're moving you. Come with me or I'll shoot you here and now." The guard warned.

Deciding there was more chance of escape outside the cell Max carefully got Alex to her feet then took her weight as they stumbled out of the cell.

As they walked down the corridor Max asked. "Where are you taking us?"

"You'll find out soon enough." The man said moments before an explosion rocked the building. Seizing his opportunity Max dropped Alex and lunged at the guard taking him so off guard that he managed to grab his gun and shoot him. Were it not for the smoke flooding the corridor Max may have found the shocked look on the guard's face amusing. As it was though, he finished the guard off before returning to Alex.

"Alex." He called, this time he could only get a distant murmur in response. Knowing she was too weak to make it out unaided he carefully lifted her up and carried her to what he hoped was safety.

 **-TBC**

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex." Hank said when he saw his agent begin to wake.

"Hank?" She asked trying to move.

"Take it easy. You are in no condition to move." He said giving her an ice chip to soothe her throat.

"What happened? How did I get here?" She asked looking round the sterile hospital room.

"Maxwell Lord carried you out of the building just before it exploded. It pains me to say it, but he saved your life." He paused then said. "I was worried you weren't going to make it. Especially as you have been unconscious for two days."

"Two days?"

"You were in a bad way Alex. You had a punctured lung, internal bleeding, concussion, not to mention four broken ribs." Hank said.

"Doesn't feel that bad now." Alex commented.

"That is because you are on enough Morphine to lift the spirits of National City." Hank pointed out. He then paused and asked. "Do you know who did this to you?"

"No. Maybe. Kinda fuzzy. I think there may have been a Kryptonian involved."

"Kryptonian? You sure?"

"Someone in the shadows, he had Kryptonian writing on his clothes."

"That makes no sense. We only found humans there." Hank said. "What did they want?"

"To know about Supergirl and Max's research on Kryptonians."

"What research?"

"Something about containing them. Where's Kara?" Alex asked wondering why her sister wasn't there. Seeing the pained look in Hank's eyes she panicked and asked. "What happened?"

"You need to rest."

"No, I need to see Kara." Alex said trying to sit further forward, only the wave of pain she felt caused her to fall back grimacing.

"Easy." Hank warned.

"Kara?" Alex pressed.

"I'm sorry, there's no easy way to say this." Hank started. "When we were searching the building for you she entered a room alone. Once there a gas was released. She said the gas had Kryptonite in. She lost all her strength and powers. Seconds later there was a huge explosion from the room. By the time we managed to get to the room all that was left were some remains and this." He said revealing Supergirl's cape. "The remains were too badly destroyed to confirm it was Kara, but she is officially listed as missing presumed dead. I'm sorry."

"No." Alex cried suddenly unable to breath.

Not knowing what to say, but knowing all too well how Alex felt he sat on the bed and held her.

-00-

"Hey." Max greeted entering Alex's room. "I thought you may appreciate some real food. No slugs or snails I promise." Seeing Alex sitting on the floor her knees pulled to her chest and tears running down her face he stopped and asked. "What happened?"

"My sister." Alex sobbed. "She's dead."

"Alex, I'm so sorry." Max said sitting next to her. "How? When?"

"Explosion."

"Explosion? As is a different one to us? Or the same one?"

"The same one. She was trying to rescue me."

"I am so sorry Alex." Max said drawing her into his chest and rubbing her back. "But what was she doing there? Was she some sort of part time secret agent too?"

Alex knew she was high on morphine and not thinking straight, but she also knew it no longer mattered so she said.

"She was Supergirl."

"Oh Alex." Max said kissing her forehead. "I feel like such a jerk for everything I said. I never wanted to hurt you. I really am sorry for your loss."

"I don't know what to do." Alex said.

"You will get through this. " Max said. "Like I said before, we are survivors. I promise you, you will get through this and I will help you every step of the way."

"You don't understand. My whole life has been about protecting her and I failed. I don't know what to do now."

"Join me." Max said.

"Excuse me?"

"Join me. Come and work with me. I could use someone with your skills and you need a change. Together we will find away to permanently stop the people who did this to us and killed your sister." Max said holding her tight.

-00-

"Ms Grant." Hank said as he entered her office.

"Agent Mulder isn't it?" Cat asked looking up. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm here about your assistant, Kara Danvers."

"Former assistant." Cat clarified. "I fired her days ago when she stopped turning up to work."

"Ms Grant. Your assistant stopped turning up because she is dead."

The statement causing Cat to drop her pen and silently look at Hank. Finally she asked. "What do you mean dead?"

"A few days ago there was a large explosion to the West of the city."

"I remember."

"Your assistant was in the building at the time of the explosion. We found remains in the room she had been in. Unfortunately due to the condition of the remains and the fact she has no close blood relatives we can't positively identify the remains. However, we strongly believe the remains are hers."

"Why on earth was she there in the first place?" Cat asked.

"Her sister was being held there." Hank said. "Kara thought she could help her get released."

"And did she?" Cat asked. "Help free her sister."

"Yes." Hank said.

"Well, that's something." Cat said looking at Hank. "You are holding something back."

"You may as well know that Supergirl has not been seen since. We are assuming she died."

"Supergirl? Dead? I don't believe it."

"There was a trap set for her." Hank said. "I can't go into details, but the evidence is pretty conclusive."

"Is that an official statement?" Cat asked.

"You really want a press release?" Hank asked shaking his head at Cat's coldness.

"An exclusive ideally."

"I am not the right guy for that. All I can tell you is, don't expect to see Supergirl again."

"I understand. I will write it without you." Cat said.

"What exactly will you say?"

"That Supergirl apparently died trying to protect others." Cat said. "I have no intention of destroying her memory if that is what you are worried about. This city needed and still needs a hero."

As Hank left Cat took off her glasses and moved to the balcony trying to come to terms with what she had just been told. Supergirl's demise had come as a surprise, but she had faith a new hero would rise when needed, Supergirl had in her short time installed a belief in the people of National City. But the news of Kara had been a sucker punch.

Personally she would miss Kara, she already had when she disappeared, but at least then anger of a perceived abandonment buried all other emotions, but now she actually felt sorrow. An emotion she knew she could not indulge, she needed to be strong. She knew that outside her office there were many of Kara's friends who would be devastated by the news and would need her strength.

Drawing a determined breath she ensured her hands were no longer trembling before marching out.

"Your attention please." Cat demanded. "Some one get James Olsen out here." She added noticing he was missing. As soon as he arrived she began.

"I have just been told some news that many in this room may find distressing." She paused and ensured that everyone was paying attention. "You may recall that a few days ago a large explosion occurred with an unconfirmed number of dead. I have just been told that amongst the believed dead were a former colleague and to some a former friend, Kara Danvers."

"What? No! Kara can't die." Winn burst out causing Cat to pin him with a stare.

"I know this is hard to accept, but the agent I just spoke to had little doubt. I will admit that I did not know Kara as well as I should have, but I know her well enough that she would not want you to mope around. So work through your grief, focus on work or find a new hobby to unleash your emotions into. I plan to hold a memorial for her in two days. Any one who wishes to contribute may." With that she turned and went back to her office.

-00-

"I am so glad you accepted my invitation, not that you had any choice. The Kryptonite gas was a masterstroke even if I say so myself. We are going to have so much fun together." The voice from the shadows said.

"What do you want with me?" Supergirl growled as she tried to free herself.

"I want to learn. I am going to learn what makes you tick and more importantly what makes that ticking stop."

"You won't get away with this."

"Really? Why not? Because of rescue? I don't think so, no one is looking. Everyone believes you are dead. Your sister took it the worse, it almost destroyed her. In fact had it not been the comfort and support I offered who knows what may have happened." Max said stepping out of the shadows and towards Supergirl.

"Looks like she fought back." Supergirl said seeing the bruises on his face.

"These aren't from her, they were for her. I needed it to look like I was being held prisoner and tortured just like she was. How else would she come to trust me so easily?"

"What did you do to her?"

"Me personally? Nothing. My people, they did get a little enthusiastic. She did end up with four broken ribs, severe bruising over most of her body and scar on her side."

"You're a monster."

"A view your sister doesn't share. In fact she rather likes me. I wouldn't be surprised if I became your brother-in-law one day." Max laughed. "You'll understand I can't invite you to the wedding, but I'll make sure you see the video."

"Alex would never fall for you." Kara said defiantly.

"You would be amazed what grief can do to someone. Right now she isn't thinking straight. She is consumed by guilt and hurt, soon she will feel angry and crave revenge and I will offer her the best chance. All the while I will be by her side offering support as she turns her back on the world and all reminders of you."

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Two weeks later_**

"Alex." Max smiled warmly as he sat down opposite her. "How are you holding up?"

"Still trying to process everything. I still can't believe it."

"How did it go with your mother?" He asked as he signalled a waitress to bring a coffee over.

"We fought. I said things I really shouldn't have and she left."

"And now you feel guilty because you know your mother is hurting and you want to help her, but you can't because you can't see past your own pain?" Max guessed.

"That's pretty insightful." Alex conceded.

"I know you and I have had a turbulent path, but I am capable of empathy." Max said before leaning forward and staring at Alex. Eventually he said.

"Alex, you need time and you need to help yourself before you can help others."

"How am I meant to do that?" Alex asked. "I can't focus, I can't think straight." She said running a frustrated hand through her hair.

"That is because of all those pain killers. They affect your mind." Max pointed out. "Unfortunately without them you will heal slower and the pain will still stop you thinking. I can suggest a different pain killer though, the side effects are less bad. You can come by and see my medical team any time you want."

When Alex shrugged non-committed Max sighed. He then reached out across the table and took Alex's hand and said. "I know how hard it is to lose family and the emptiness you feel afterwards. I promise you it will pass. Right now you feel like you are in an abyss with no way out. You are surrounded by a darkness that presses down on your chest, suffocating you. But there is an end. Sometimes it takes brave decisions to find it, but it is always there."

"What kind of brave decisions?"

"Breaking away. Freeing yourself from the memories and regret."

"You trying to recruit me again?"

"I am offering you a fresh start." Max said. "Okay, I can see you're not taken so how about a sabbatical? Get away from here. I will pay for you to go anywhere you want to go. Actually no, I withdraw that offer. I can't let you go like this. You are clearly not eating or sleeping. If I let you go you would never come back. You need something to focus on and you need some one to look after you. Come and work with me for a few months. Get some distance between you and the memories. Focus on work and let me look after you." Sensing Alex's continual resistance he added. "Alternatively look at it this way, I am offering you the chance to destroy the people who killed your sister. Is anyone else giving you that opportunity?"

-00-

"Alex." Hank nodded as he approached Alex in the diner she requested they meet in.

"Thank you for coming." Alex said looking up to reveal dark eyes and a pale, gaunt, face.

"Of course." Hank said sitting waiting for Alex to explain the purpose of the meeting. After a long pause Alex finally said.

"I didn't want to go back to the DEO, too many memories."

"Believe me, I understand." Hank answered guessing where the conversation was going.

"Have you found anything yet?"

"No. There was no evidence left at the warehouse. No one has claimed responsibility. The trail has gone cold."

"Until the Kryptonians show themselves again." Alex pointed out.

"I'm still not convinced it was them." Hank said.

"I saw them."

"No you saw one person wearing a symbol, you admitted everyone else was human." Hank pointed out. "Using Kryptonite gas on Supergirl that doesn't seem like any of the Kryptonians we have come across and how many of them trust humans enough to work together?"

"I know what I saw. Besides if they were using Kryptonite gas that may have forced them into an alliance with humans. Let the humans handle the Kryptonite whilst they get what they need."

"Which is what exactly?"

"Revenge on Kara's mother."

"I'm still not buying it." Hank said. "But I am going to keep looking until I get answers."

On hearing his response Alex turned and reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope which she looked at almost as if she was undecided about what to do with it. Eventually she placed it on the table, paused once more then slid it to Hank.

"It's my resignation." She explained.

"This is what you want?" Hank asked.

"It is what I need." Alex said. "I don't want to let you down, but I can't go back."

"Alex I understand, sometimes a clean break is what you need. But only if it is for the right reasons."

"People keep telling me I need to move on, but how can I when I am surrounded by reminders? Kara was involved in everything I did."

"I know. I also know that you are holding yourself responsible for what happened. A clean break is one thing, being consumed by guilt and anger is another." Hank warned. "I care about you Alex and I will do anything you ask. Including accepting your resignation if that is what you really want."

"It is what I need." Alex said.

"Okay. But do me a favour. I knew Kara well enough to know that all she'd want was for you to be happy. Make sure you are, for her." He let his request sink in then asked.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Max offered me a research job. I may take it, focus on something else for awhile."

"Be careful round Lord." Hank warned.

"I haven't decided if I will take the job. But if I do, I will."

"Don't do anything stupid. You know there will always be a job waiting for you? And if you ever want anything, and I mean anything, you call me."

As he left the diner he pulled out his phone and dialled the DEO operations room.

"It's Henshaw. I want you to set up surveillance on Alex. The second she looks like she is in trouble you bring her in by any means necessary. Oh and make damn sure she never knows."

-00-

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Max asked as his secretary led Alex into his office.

"I was wondering if that job offer was still open?"

"You're serious?" Max smiled.

"Seriously considering it."

"Of course it is still open, but there is a condition, well two actually."

"Which are?"

"One, you work at your own pace and if it ever feels too much you stop. As important as your research is, you are more important."

"And two?"

"You move in with someone who will look after you."

"Can't do that." Alex said looking at the ground.

"Why not?" Max questioned. Seeing Alex's pained expression he said. "I see, surely there has to be someone. You must have friends….or not. Okay well there is only one solution, you move in with me. Well into my house. In a spare room, I have several." He smiled smugly. "My housekeeper will be there so we will be completely chaperoned if you are worried I won't be the perfect gentlemen. And Ingrid makes some wonderful food. Besides I hardly ever use the house."

"I can't."

"Alex, this is not negotiable. I need my people to be in top form. It is obvious currently you are not capable of feeding yourself and you are clearly not sleeping. As your employer, and hopefully friend, it is my duty to take care of you. So move in, you can even choose the wing furthest from mine, and let me and Ingrid care for you. And if you really want, nights when I am home you can go back to your place. Or I will stay in a hotel."

"I'm not asking you to move out of your house."

"No you're not. I'm offering. As soon as you start sleeping and eating you can live where ever you want, but for now, let me help you."

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Four weeks later_**

"Hello Supergirl, or are you just plain Kara these days?" Max greeted striding into Kara's dark room. "Don't be surprised I have known for ages. Your sister told me. Twice as it turns out. The first time her arrogance made her blind and she never spotted the camera I planted on her bag. It was that lapse that revealed your identity and your relationship to Alex and gave me this idea in the first place. The second time she actually told me. That is how much she trusts me. What? No not-so-witty come back? How disappointing. Not to worry, I thought I would give you the latest news. You will be pleased to hear that Alex and I are the perfect couple."

He paused and watched Supergirl raise her head and coldly stare at him.

"I get the feeling you don't believe me. Perhaps you'd like some proof. Let's see there has been a lot of pillow talk. She is still traumatised, I almost feel guilty. When she wakes up screaming guess who is lying next to her, holding her, soothing away the nightmares of your death, her torture. Then when she can't sleep she endlessly talks about you. The girl who lost everything, the girl who arrived with no friends, family, planet or home. The girl who was afraid of a popcorn maker, I wish I knew that was your Achilles heel earlier." He paused to laugh at his own comment. "Then she told me how she spent her life trying to keep you safe, protecting you from the world. A burden placed on her by her mother. A rather unfair burden I think you'll agree. Soon Alex will also recognise how unfair it was and finally sever all ties with her mother." He paused again and looked at Kara hoping for a reaction. Getting none he went on.

"But what really got me was when she told me about her choices in life and what amazed me was how oblivious she is to how much she has sacrificed for you. So I'm interested are you as blind as she is or do you just not care? Were you just using her?" He waited for a response, once again getting none. "After all, you are just sitting here whilst I do whatever I want with her. If you cared for her at all, surely you would have escaped by now?" This time he saw a glimmer of defeat in Kara's eyes causing him to smile before going on.

"Obviously I can't suggest that you just used her to Alex yet, the wounds are too raw. But they will heal and when they do I will start sowing the seeds and soon she will see what you cost her. When I am done she will despise you and your memory."

Crouching in front of her he added. "I can see the doubt in your eyes, but if Alex was truly happy with her life decisions would she have quit her job with the DEO the second you didn't tie her to it? You really have ruined her life. Held her back. Prevented her from being happy. One day she will see that and rather than mourn your death she will celebrate it."

He stopped and stood up saying. "This is really a little disappointing. I was hoping to get more of a reaction. Never mind, I have other ways of having fun." With that he pulled a box from his jacket and opened it revealing a syringe.

"This is your sister's invention. It has never been tested on a living subject and the simulations don't look great, but she needs test data. So look on the bright side, you are helping your sister." He explained. "And even better you will be helping me. Don't worry, my intention is not to kill you. Just change you. You see I realised awhile ago that getting rid of aliens is not enough. There seem to be many more of them than I initially thought. And I guess they will just keep coming. The worse part is that things like you have a rather unfair advantage on my planet. Then I heard about Kryptonite and how it weakens you and I was impressed. But I also heard how some of your kind have managed to find an immunity to it. Added to that it is rare, only works on your race and it takes away all your powers it seems such an ugly, blunt weapon of choice. You see if you have no powers you are nothing, you are worthless, less than worthless, just a drain on resources. So I need something new, easy for me to have and distribute, something that will give me complete control. So this, if it works, will be the first step in controlling you and creating my army of aliens who will protect the Earth."

He was just about to puncture her skin when he paused and laughed. "Sorry." He said. "I was just remembering something Alex said. She said she had wanted a pet and she had just persuaded her parents to get her one when you showed up. After you were on the scene apparently her parents thought it would be a better idea to not get a pet as it might scare you and in a way you were a replacement for a pet, you were allegedly better than a pet, you were her sister. So you see why I find this funny? I mean you are now a lab rat. Alex finally has her pet." With that he stabbed her arm with the needle.

Kara looked up at Max to say something, but before she got the chance she felt a burning sensation washing through her. As the sensation grew every muscle went into spasm and the pain grew and grew. Finally it grew too much and she screamed out in pain until eventually she blacked out.

-00-

In the middle of their hidden camp in the vast desert outside National City Astra was reviewing Non's plans to take control of a power facility when her hearing picked up a scream. A scream she had not heard in many many years. The scream was so filled with pain and fear Astra couldn't ignore it. Instinctively she launched herself in the sky and homed in on the sound. When it finally stopped before she could locate the source she asked.

"What are they doing to you Little One?"

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry this one was short. The next one will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ten days later_**

"General Astra." Hank said stepping out of his car after the Kryptonian landed on the road in front of him. Looking round and seeing they were alone he commented. "No army with you tonight?"

"Not yet, not until I have learned of your intentions."

"Intentions? Regarding what?"

"My niece."

"Your niece is dead. I would have invited you to the memorial service but you didn't leave your address. That and the fact you were responsible."

"I had nothing to do with Kara's disappearance and I can assure you my niece is not dead." Astra said.

"I wish that were true." Hank said sadly.

"You really don't know?" Astra stated beginning to be hopeful that Hank was innocent and she had been right to place her faith in him.

"Know what?" Hank growled in no mood for Astra's games.

"My niece is alive. She is being held in a facility that we can not reach due to what you call Kryptonite."

"I thought you had come up with ways round the Kryptonite problem?" Hank said, doubting Astra's story.

"Currently, we do not have the materials needed to make the protective shields."

"My heart bleeds."

"Kara's does." Astra said, wanting to get through to Hank.

"She's really alive?" Hank asked in disbelief. "How do you know? Where?"

"She is alive, barely. I know because I can hear her screams." Astra said. "As to where, I can show you, but I need something in return."

"This is your niece we are talking about, your own blood."

"Which is why I am talking with you. What I will ask is more important than my niece and I am sure she would agree."

"What is it?" Hank asked.

"Once you have rescued her you must destroy the facility and every record of what has been done there."

"What exactly has been done there?" Hank questioned.

"Ask Kara, if it's not too late." Astra said before handing Hank a map and flying off.

-00-

Hank stood in front of his team explaining what he had found out, whilst looking at satellite imagery of the location Astra had given him.

"Could this be a trap?" One Agent asked. "Agent Danvers was convinced that the Kryptonians were behind her capture and Supergirl's death. Are you saying she was wrong?"

"It's possible she was wrong. She based her assumptions on what she was shown. Whoever was behind this may have wanted her and all of us to believe the Kryptonians were behind this. But you are right, it could be a trap, which is why this mission is voluntary. Anyone who wants out leave now. But I will not leave any of my team behind so if there is any chance she is there I am going in." When no one moved he said. "Any other questions?"

"Is Agent Danvers not coming?" One of the other agents asked.

"No. She is still not answering my calls. And if this turns out to be nothing it is best not to tell her." Hank said, trying to conceal his concern for the elder Danvers' sister. "Anything else?"

"What's the plan?"

"We go in as five teams, with a further two guarding the perimeter. The perimeter teams are to cut off all communications pathways the facility has. Once completed we go through methodically, sweeping every corridor and every room until we find her. Once we have her, all staff are to be removed and contained. Then the facility is to burn. Does everyone understand?"

-00-

As they moved through the building Hank was given confidence they were on the right track by the fierce, human, resistance they faced. He became convinced that Supergirl had been held in the facility. What he wasn't sure about, however, was if she would still be there and if she was if she would be alive. He didn't know what the facility was for but it had a very bad feel to it.

Every locked room gave Hank renewed hope, but as each one turned out to be empty he felt his hope drain. As he forced open another door he sagged as it once again appeared to be empty. He was turning round when something caught the corner of his eye. Huddled in the dark corner he saw familiar blonde hair.

"Kara." He called rushing to her side. At first he was relieved when Kara looked up as that showed she was responsive, but when he saw the haunted, defeated look in her eyes relief turned to anger. Crouching down in front of her he said.

"It's okay, I've got you. We are going to get you home."

"Hank?" Kara croaked in disbelief as she leaned into him and cried. "Have to save Alex. Get her away from him."

Hank wanted to press for more information but knew his priority was to get Kara to safety so he carefully lifted her up and carried her out of the room whilst issuing instructions to the rest of the squad.

Moving swiftly down a corridor he asked.

"Any injuries I need to know about."

"No." Kara said quietly.

Once outside he placed her in the DEO helicopter and asked. "How are you feeling?"

Kara looked at Hank but didn't verbally respond as she had no idea how to respond.

"It will get better." Hank said. "You are going to get through this."

"Alex, you have to get her away from him."

"Away from who?" Hank asked, although, deep down, he knew the answer.

"Lord. He did this. He's using her." Kara said. "Please you have to rescue her."

"I promise you I will. But right now I have to make sure you are okay. Once you are back at the DEO I will get Alex."

-00-

"Hank?" Alex asked confused as she was pulled into a SUV during her morning jog. "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk and you won't take my calls."

"I need time."

"You've had it. Now you need to listen to what I have to say. After I'm done you can walk away and you will never see me again if that is what you really want." Hank said.

"Okay, talk." Alex said.

"Not here. I need to show you something at the DEO. I will have you back here in under an hour, if that is what you want."

"It will be." Alex said looking out of the window.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Hank said cryptically before allowing a silence to descend as he looked carefully at Alex, wondering how she was really doing and what Kara thought happened to her.

-00-

Hank led Alex into a room at the DEO and directed her to a chair.

"I'm okay standing." Alex said. "Please just say what you need to say. I don't want to be here."

"Yesterday we received intel that your sister was still alive." Hank started. The words immediately having an effect on Alex.

"But the body and the cape?"

"The cape was real, the body a plant. Last night we raided a facility where she had been held and rescued her."

"She's alive? Where?" Alex asked. In response Hank opened the door and Kara entered the room. When the sisters saw each other they both embraced and cried whilst Hank stood in the background.

"I though you were dead." Alex cried into Kara's shoulder as the shock wore off. "How are you not dead? Where have you been?"

"You won't like what I am going to tell you." Kara said. "But I need you to listen to all of it." She said before glancing at Hank and adding. "You too."

"You sure you are up for it?" Hank asked, concerned by her palour.

"I'm fine." Kara said, although she did take a seat. An action mirrored by Alex.

"After we found your blood in my apartment we searched for you for days without any clues. Then suddenly we got a lead to an abandoned factory. We went in and I did what you always tell me not to, I rushed into a trap. There was some sort of gas that had Kryptonite in. It drained me completely. I remember collapsing to the ground and just before blacking out I saw two men approach me." Kara paused as if collecting her thoughts before going on. "I have no idea how long I was out for, but when I woke I was tied to a chair in a dark room. The room had Kryptonite in the walls so I couldn't free myself." Again she paused, this time Alex reached over and squeezed her hand. "I was left alone for awhile until eventually someone entered my cell. It was Maxwell Lord." Kara said looking straight at Alex expecting her to fight the revelation. What she saw was confusion.

"I don't understand." Alex said. "He knew you were alive? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Alex, he planned it from the start. Your abduction, pretending to be abducted, gaining your trust, faking my death, getting you to leave the DEO."

"How did you figure all this out?" Hank asked.

"He told me. That's the good thing about nerds with god complexes." She said, giving Alex a weak smile as she repeated her sister's words. "They like to boast." Kara explained before once again looking at Alex who asked, confusion, hurt and guilt evident in her eyes.

"Why? Why would he do this?"

"Because he needed you and your work. He hates anyone who isn't human. He wants to control everyone not from this planet, starting with my people. To do that he needed you. He knew you wouldn't leave the DEO while I was still around."

"What do you mean control everyone not from this planet?" Hank asked before looking at Alex. "What exactly were you working on?"

"It was meant to work at a cellular level, cutting off the powers."

"Kryptonite does that." Hank pointed out.

"But it only works if you are in close proximity." Alex said. "And not on Astra, whilst she has that suit."

"And only on Kryptonians. It also stops all our powers." Kara said.

"Isn't that the point?" Hank said.

"No, he said that made us useless. He wanted something that would allow him to control what powers we had available to us."

"Why?"

"It would be the first step in giving humans powers." Alex said, guilt spreading over her face.

"That's not what he said." Kara stated avoiding looking at Alex. "He talked about controlling all aliens, making armies from us. By controlling our powers he would control us."

"What happened to you?" Hank asked.

"After awhile, I guess it was weeks, he came back to see me and said you were working with him on a weapon that would allow him to control Kryptonians. But you were having problems because you had no test data. He then injected something into me. I don't know what it was, but it was so painful. I don't really remember what happened next, only waking up in a different room alone. This room didn't have Kryptonite and I could use my powers. I really thought I would escape. Only while the room may have been Kryptonite free the rest of the building wasn't and once I had left the safety of the room I was weakened again." As she paused for breath Alex said.

"I remember Max came to the lab one day with a break through about the way everything was binding. We changed the mechanism to make it more stable. We made a new version. Did he...?" Alex started unable to finish the question.

"He came back a few days, maybe a week or two later and injected something else into me. I woke up in the same Kryptonite free room as before. Only this time I had no powers. I still have no powers."

"I did this to you." Alex cried as she backed away from Kara.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked confused. "Max did this."

"I thought you were dead and it was Kryptonians who killed you. I started to help Max build weapons that could be used on them. I wanted them to suffer so I did as he asked. I stopped questioning the routes we went down. I made the poison that stripped your powers."

"Good." Hank said. "That means you are the most qualified person here to reverse it. I assume you will coming back to work here."

"No, I need to go back." Alex said causing Kara to say, hurt and disappointment in her voice.

"Alex, you can't."

"I need my research. I will need it to reverse what happened." Alex said. "So I have to go back. I'll go in, get it and then destroy every last trace of it."

"It's too dangerous." Kara argued. "I would rather remain like this for the rest of my life than lose you."

"I did this. I need to fix it." Alex replied.

"I may have a plan, that will get what we need and not put Alex in danger, but we will need to move quickly." Hank said. "I just need to check on something." He added before leaving the sisters alone.

"This isn't your fault." Kara said. "Max tricked you and used you."

"I should have seen through it." Alex said. "I should have listened to you and your warnings about him."

"Alex, I know how strong hatred and anger can be and how appealing revenge sounds. What happened was not your fault. He manipulated you, pushed you past your breaking point. What happened to me, what happened to you, is on Max." She then hugged Alex saying. "I was so scared I had lost you. I am so happy you are safe. I love you."

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you found anything yet?" Max asked entering his security wing.

"No Sir. The whole facility is off limits."

"I know that, I was just there. You were meant to be looking at the remote security feeds."

"I did. There is nothing there."

"Because they were wiped or because there was a glitch?" Max asked, quickly losing patience.

"I don't know yet. The remote link has always been unreliable at the external facilities due to the security protocols so it could be a glitch. Maybe after I gain access to the facility I can retrieve the locally held version."

"I wouldn't hold your breath. The whole place is gone." Max said. "It is so destroyed I am convinced it was deliberate. I need to know who did it and how they found out as well as if any other facilities have been compromised."

"Sir we may have a problem." Another of Max's men said as Lord entered his office.

"Another? What now?"

"This morning, whilst you were at the facility, Henshaw dragged Dr Danvers into an SUV and drove away."

"That seems like more than a coincidence." Max commented. "So I have lost my facility, my lab rat and Alex?"

"Not exactly Sir. She returned an hour later and went back to the lab."

"Unsupervised?" Max asked.

"No Sir. She was watched the entire time. She seemed normal, for her anyway."

"What exactly did she do?"

"Ran simulations and muttered at the computers. Like I said she seemed normal, for her."

"Is she there now?" Max pressed.

"No, she is currently in your home."

"This doesn't make sense. She came back? Why would she do that? Unless Henshaw wasn't behind what happened and he was after information from Alex. Or, he was behind it and told her and she is working for him again." Max hypothesised. "Either way I think it is time I have a heart to heart with Alex." He then looked up and added. "Have the clean up team on standby."

-00-

"Hey." Alex greeted from the couch where she was reading a research paper.

"Hey." Max smiled as he walked to his desk.

"What happened to you this morning?"

"Long story." Max replied unlocking his desk draw. "How was your day?" He asked as he opened the drawer and gripped the gun that was in it.

"It was a little weird, Hank Henshaw paid me a visit."

"What did he want?" Max asked tightening his grip.

"The same as always, for me to go back to the DEO."

"I can't blame him, I would be lost without you, so imagine how he feels." Max said his hand still holding the gun.

"You have nothing to worry about. I told him no and he said he would leave me alone."

"Excuse me if I don't trust a government man."

"But you trust me don't you?"

"Of course I trust you." Max said. "I'm just worried that if Henshaw wants you he will stop at nothing including trying to drive a wedge between us."

"I won't let that happen." Alex assured him. "But you may as well know he tried."

"Really?"

"He thinks you are running alien research facilities. I told him you have shown me everything and he is wrong."

"Did he believe you?"

"No. I am outside the inner circle of trust now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You were right I needed to move on. The good news is that despite that interruption I made progress. I am running a simulation right now, but I am hoping it will make the solution more stable."

"That's great news." Max said releasing the gun and sliding the draw shut again.

"I am so close." Alex said. "I can feel it."

"Okay, just don't push yourself too hard." Max said. "I tell you what how about we go for dinner somewhere to celebrate?" Max suggested moving round to Alex and placing a hand on her shoulders.

"I'd like that."

"Where would you like to go?"

"How about we get out of the city."

"Like a picnic under the stars? That seems most unlike you." Max said growing suspicious again.

"What the star gazing? No I love it, my dad taught me and it reminds me of him. But if it's not your thing we can do something else."

"If it is stargazing you want, stargazing you will get. I will sort out the food. I just need to go back to the office first. Leave at seven?"

"Sounds good." Alex smiled.

-00-

"The clean up team is ready Sir." Lord's aide said as Lord walked back into the office.

"Keep them on stand by." Lord said. "She is either in the dark or has developed excellent acting skills. She is still useful here so I don't want her terminated unless necessary. That said, let's exercise a little caution. We are going for a moonlight picnic, make sure the tracker is installed in my car and make sure my personal one is working, including the emergency beacon."

"You want us to follow you?"

"No, just monitor the situation. Make sure rescue is nearby."

"Yes Sir."

-00-

"Is something bothering you?" Alex asked as they drove.

"Why do you think that?"

"You seem tense. Plus there was the disappearing act this morning. Has something happened?"

"There was an accident at one of my labs."

"What kind of accident?"

"An explosion."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"The entire team is missing, presumed dead." Max said.

"I'm sorry." Alex said. "Why did you hide it from me?"

"I didn't want to dredge up old memories."

"Max, you have helped me move on. You don't have to tiptoe round me. You have done so much for me, let me return the favour."

"I'm sorry. I should have more faith in you." Max said. "In future I will share all disasters with you."

"You can share good news too." Alex said.

"I will try to remember that part. So where are we going anyway?"

"There should be a turning coming up. We camped here when I was thirteen, it was our last family vacation before Kara arrived."

"It must have been special." Max said. "I still don't understand how you could be so accepting of the new arrival. You are a very unique person."

"The turning is just here." Alex said as they turned down a small track. "I can't believe how little it has changed. There is a small creek off to the side somewhere. There used to be a field with horses grazing as well."

"I can't believe how much you remember." Max said.

"It was a special holiday for me." Alex smiled back. "Can you stop here?"

"Sure." He replied pulling over. As he stopped the car Alex jumped out and hopped up on the bonnet signalling Max to join her.

"I have not done this since I was in High School." Max said sitting along side her. Noticing Alex shiver he asked. "Cold?"

"A little."

Shrugging off his jacket he placed it round Alex's shoulders and asked. "Better?"

"Much, thank you." Alex said as she reached into the jacket pocket and gripped the tracker in the pocket.

Alex then turned to face Max and reached out to stroke his face. As she did so a needle protruded from her skin and stabbed him in the neck.

"What have you done?" He asked rolling off the SUV onto the ground where he stared stumbling away. Only to be stopped by hitting a pair of legs.

"Hello again." Hank smiled down at him.

"You?" Max started.

"I am so going to enjoy locking you away." Hank commented.

"You can't touch me." Max said as his body went limp as the toxin washed through his system. "I've done nothing."

"Not what Supergirl said."

"You have no evidence against me."

"I don't need it. You won't be in any official system. There will be no trial."

"You can't do this." Max said. "You can't explain away my absence."

"I won't need to." Hank said.

"People will notice if I am not around." Max said struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Which is why you will be around. Please meet the new Maxwell Lord." He added looking at Alex who shape shifted into Lord.

"Strip him, leave his clothes in the car and then zap him for trackers before moving him to the containment site." He told the containment team before turning to face the 'new Lord', who shape shifted back to his original form, Peter, and asking. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah, that was fun."

 _ **TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

"How did it go?" Alex asked as Hank entered her lab.

"Lord is contained and Peter has assumed his identity. He'll head back shortly and start his new life as Maxwell Lord."

"Is he up to it? I mean how will he know what he needs to know? The people who work for Max aren't idiots, they will know something is up if he starts acting differently."

"As well as being a shape shifter he is a telepath, the second someone asks a question he knows what answer they are expecting and what answer they want. That's how he pulled off being you."

."Are you sure you can trust him?" Alex asked.

"I am. I have been working with him these last few weeks and while I concede this is not the easiest job, I am sure he is up to it. It also helps he has a crush on your sister and is taking what Lord did very personally."

"Of course he does." Alex commented dryly. "So what now?"

"That's up to you. Either you can go with Peter and get what you need or I can go as you."

"I'll go."

"You sure you are okay to do this?" Hank asked, his doubt obvious.

"I'm fine. Please, I did this. I need to fix it."

"Okay." Hank said. "But there is another decision to make."

"What?"

"Peter is staying as Max for the long term. Max was right he can't just disappear and there is lots we don't understand about his Endgame. What is your plan?"

"How do you mean?"

"We can play this so you stay with him, or you can have a big fight and come back here."

"Will Peter be okay by himself?" Alex asked, noticing Hank grin she asked. "What?"

"Good to see you are back to your old self." Seeing Alex's confused look he added. "Putting others first."

"Sorry?" Alex asked confused.

"Doesn't matter. In my opinion the plan will be stronger if you and Max have a big argument and you leave. Plus if we go for option one your sister would kill me. Speaking of your sister, where is she?"

"Sleeping under the sun lamps. It is probably best if I go before she wakes."

"Better for who?" Hank asked.

-00-

"You ready for this?" Peter asked as they drove back to Lord's mansion.

"I have the easy job." Alex pointed out. "In and out. You have to stay and live someone else's life."

"Yeah, live in a mansion."

"Over rated." Alex replied.

"I promise I will make the most of it. So who should I be weary of?"

"Everyone."

"That keeps it simple." Peter grinned.

"They are dangerous people." Alex warned.

"I know. Trust me I will be okay."

"Thank you for doing this."

"Of course." Peter shrugged as Alex skeptically asked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"When I hurt people it was by accident and I always felt bad about it. Maxwell Lord he likes causing pain, people like that don't deserve to be free."

"That's it? Wait is that what you thought I wanted to hear from reading my mind?"

"No. Fine, maybe."

"Don't do that. My mind is off limits." Alex said, feeling uncomfortable with anyone being in her head.

"Not always so easy, but I will do my best." Peter offered.

"So what's the real reason?" Alex asked.

"The day I nearly killed your sister, do you know where I was going?"

"No."

"To end it."

"End it?" Alex asked before realising what he meant. "Oh."

"Yeah, I was so lonely and afraid. I was living in fear of killing someone. I couldn't do it anymore. But then your sister flew in and had faith in me. I nearly killed her for it, but it marked a turning point. I owe her so much and living life as Maxwell Lord is just a small step in repaying her."

"You know she doesn't expect anything in return?"

"I know, but I am still going to pay her back."

"You also know she will never date you whilst you are living as Maxwell Lord?"

"Don't be so sure, I have a certain charm." He grinned.

"You definitely have Max's ego nailed." Alex said dryly.

"I will take that as a compliment." Peter commented before sobering and asking.

"How long do you need in the lab tomorrow?"

"You installed that programme when you went to the lab earlier?"

"I did."

"Assuming it worked fifteen minutes to take what I need and another ten to deliberately set the alarm off so you can catch me and throw me out."

"I will make sure I am close enough to catch you before any of his thugs kill you."

"Kill me? Isn't that a little over dramatic?"

"No. When I was there earlier Max had a clean up team on standby to deal with you if he thought you had turned."

"What?" Alex asked surprised. "How do you know that?"

"When Max came back from the facility we talked and I may have read his mind. He really didn't trust me, well you and that mistrust is in his people so just be careful tonight and tomorrow."

"I will." Alex assured him.

"Good, because I really don't want to be hunted down by the Director and your sister."

-00-

"Sir. There's a problem." Lord's aide said bursting into his office the following day.

"What is it now?"

"You were right about Danvers. She has just attempted to hack our systems."

"Where is she?"

"In her lab. Do you want me to send in the removals team?"

"I'll go. I want to deal with this personally." Max said pulling a gun from his desk and storming off towards the lab. When he arrived, his aide in tow, he marched up to Alex and roughly turned her round.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted."

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"No more games." Max said. "You shouldn't have tried to hack my systems."

"And you shouldn't have tried to kill my sister." Alex countered. "It's been fun, but I need to go." She said trying to move away.

"Not so fast." Max said drawing the gun and aiming it at her head. "No one betrays me and lives."

"You may want to reconsider. The DEO rescued Supergirl, she told them everything about your operation. They are coming after you. In less than an hour they will be tearing this place to pieces."

"All they have is hearsay."

"Until you murder me. Seeing I am bugged they will know. Your move Max. Rich guy like you would fit in real well in prison." Alex goaded.

Eventually Max released Alex's arm and turned to his aide. "Escort her out of here now. If she comes back have her arrested for trespassing." Max said storming out of the lab back to his security wing. As he swiped in he ordered.

"Destroy everything that links us to the facility and Supergirl. Every backup must go."

"But Sir you-"

"That's an order. In an hour we will have Agents snooping round trying to find anything that can be used to incriminate me. We have to destroy every trace, now. When they have backed off we can rebuild. For now it is safety first. We can't risk them finding out about the other facilities." He paused and said. "No you are right, make one back up, bring it to me. Everything else is to be destroyed. Then I want every password reset. I don't know what she gained access to whilst she was here."

"Yes Sir. What about Alex Danvers?"

"Leave her be for now. Let her live with the guilt of what she has done."

-00-

"A success?" Hank asked as Alex walked back into the DEO.

"I hope so. I have what I need and no one seemed to be questioning Peter. How's Kara?"

"Calmer now than she was a few hours ago when she discovered where you had gone. Although, as soon as she learned that Maxwell Lord was imprisoned she perked up." He then paused and looked at Alex and was about to speak when another Agent approached.

"Director, we have picked up a new alien."

"I'm coming." Hank said to the Agent before turning to Alex saying. "See your sister, we'll finish this later."

"Hey." Alex said as she entered Kara's solar light chamber.

"Alex! You're back?" Kara said pressing a button to release her from the chamber before sitting up. "What were you thinking going back?" She asked hurt.

"I had back up and Max was here." Alex said.

"If you thought it was such a safe idea you would have told me you were doing it." Kara countered.

"You were sleeping." Alex said.

"You could have woken me."

"We were short on time. The important thing is I got everything I needed."

"No, the important thing is you are okay." Kara said before pausing and asking. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was easy and I wasn't ever in danger."

"That's not what I meant." Kara said pinning Alex with a stare. "You were kidnapped and tortured, then tricked by the man who masterminded it to live and work with him. Yesterday you were living a new life with Max, you had moved on, then I show up, turn your world upside down and now Max is locked up here and you are acting like nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Even you must be a little freaked out."

"The important thing that has happened is you are here and alive." Alex pointed out.

"You are really saying you are okay with everything?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"I'm saying I am focusing on the important parts." Alex said. "Namely, you."

"You know you could see him." Kara went on.

"Who? Max? No."

"You sure you don't want to see him?" Kara asked.

"If I see him, I'll kill him." Alex said. "How about we focus on something more relevant, how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess all things considered."

"You remember the lecture you just gave me?" Alex asked.

"I'm happy you're here." Kara said. As Alex stared at her she sighed and added. "But a little freaked out by my lack of powers."

"I will fix this." Alex said.

"I know you will." Kara smiled. "But don't push yourself too hard. I can survive being human for a few days, maybe even weeks. You need rest, don't forget that."

"Kara, it may not be that easy to fix." Alex warned.

"I know. But I also know that you can fix it." Kara said, her voice and eyes carrying such faith Alex was a little unnerved. "But after you rest."

"You both need rest. It has been a long couple of days and a very long few weeks." Hank said entering the room. "Go home, get some sleep. Tomorrow, you come in here," he said looking at Alex before turning to Kara, "and you, what do you want to do?"

"What can I do? Everyone assumed I was dead. I don't have a job as Kara and without powers I can't be Supergirl."

"You want to go back to CatCo?" Hank asked.

"I do. I liked it there."

"You ready to go back? Even though you will be effectively human?"

"I am."

"Won't she be at risk from Max's people and Astra's people?" Alex asked looking worried.

"Peter has everything under control on the Max front and seeing it was Astra who gave us Kara's location I don't think they are going to attack." Hank said.

"Wait Astra told you where I was? Why? How?" Kara asked.

"She did and we can discuss the details another time. All that matters now is you should be safe." But on seeing Alex's glare he added. "But I will assign a couple of Agents to keep an eye on you. Both of you."

"Still doesn't get over the fact I don't have a job." Kara said.

"Leave your job to me." Hank said. "But for now you two go home."

"Do I actually have a home?" Kara questioned.

"You still have your apartment, I never got round to telling the landlord. Although, mom tried tidying it so who knows what state it will be in." Alex said.

"Does she know?" Kara asked eyes wide. "That I'm back."

"Not unless either of you have told her." Hank said.

"I've not spoken to her." Alex said.

"There's a phone right there." Hank said nodding at the desk. "When you're done I'll drive you home."

"I'll give you some privacy." Alex said.

"Don't you want to speak to her?" Kara asked confused.

"This call is about you." Alex half smiled. The comment and look making Kara wonder what had happened between Alex and Eliza.

-00-

As Hank stepped out of the elevator he was nearly knocked down by a young, tear streaked, woman who rushed past him into the elevator muttering about a devil. Shaking his head he strode towards Cat's office and walked straight in, shutting the door behind him.

"Agent Mulder? Are you here to crack down on incompetence? If so she just left." Cat said.

"Actually I am here to see you about Kara Danvers. You asked me to tell you as soon as we had any news."

"You identified the remains?" Cat guessed.

"No. We found her. Alive."

"How? Where has she been?"

"In hospital. Supergirl threw her to safety, but she was still badly injured in the explosion. She was taken in as a Jane Doe but was in a coma until a few days ago." Hank said telling the cover story they had come up with.

"Why has it taken you a few days to bring me this news?" Cat asked.

"I am not your personal press secretary. Besides we wanted to make sure it was her and that she was okay." Hank said. "My priority has been Kara, not you."

"And is she okay?"

"She will be. In fact, for some reason, she is keen to return to work, if there is a job for her."

"Is she actually ready to come back?" Cat asked.

"She thinks she is."

"I see. Tell her to be here at eight tomorrow then, and not to expect special treatment. Tell me is there any news on Supergirl?" Cat asked.

"No. There is still no sign of her."

Cat watched Hank depart before walking out into the main area and saying.

"Everyone, stop what you are doing. I have a replacement assistant starting at eight tomorrow. I want you all to give her a hospitable greeting when she arrives. And if she does not last the day I will hold each and everyone of you responsible."

"So we're all fired?" Winn whispered when Cat was out of earshot.

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked when they entered Kara's apartment.

"Yeah, I just didn't think I would…it doesn't matter." Kara said. "Alex, will you stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"I'm moving in, until you throw me out." Alex said earning a hug from Kara.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry I gave up on you. I shouldn't have accepted that you were dead. I should have looked for you rather than –"

"Grieving and moving on?" Kara asked. "The evidence was pretty convincing. Besides you weren't in any condition to search for me. Hank told me what they did to you. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner."

"You found me in a week. No one found you for several weeks and I wasn't even looking." Alex said. "I let you down. I'm sorry."

"You know if we keep apologising for everything we are not going to get any sleep tonight." Kara smiled. "So I, although I don't think I need to, forgive everything over the last three months, one week and twenty two hours."

"That is awfully precise."

"Well, I am not over the Potsticker you stole that evening."

"Stole? I bought it." Alex said trying to recall the event in question.

"For me. Then you ate it whilst I was off saving the world. That is something that can't be forgiven." Kara grinned.

"You are one messed up alien." Alex commented.

"But you love me anyway." Kara said hugging Alex. "So do you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"You really want me to list everything? Okay, rushing in against Peter and making you think I died and causing you to have a melt down. Being mad with you so I didn't come home resulting in you being kidnapped. No-"

"Kara stop. I forgive you for everything in the last three months, one week and twenty one hours."

"Not since forever?" Kara asked. "Wait, why twenty one not twenty two hours?"

"Because you came back from saving the world and gave away the ending of Games of Thrones, which you had secretly watched the night before."

"Because you ate the Potsticker." Kara pouted.

"Which you wouldn't forgive me for. And you didn't know I would eat the Potsticker when you watched it early." Alex countered. When she saw Kara yawn she said. "Come on you need to sleep." Seeing Kara's hesitation she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"I already said I was staying."

"I mean sleep in my bed with me. I really don't want to be alone."

"Okay." Alex said. Seeing was still holding back she asked. "What is it?"

"I need to sleep with the light on." Kara said embarrassed.

"Suits me, I've had enough of dark rooms to last a life time." Alex replied relieved that Kara was finally starting to accept that things were not okay.

-00-

Kara lay awake trying to come to terms with being free, but powerless. She replayed events from her capture and imprisonment wondering if she could have done things differently. Then her mind wondered to Alex, wondering how her sister could be so functional. Those thoughts quickly disappeared though when she heard Alex whimper in her sleep. As the whimpering turned to crying she rolled over and tried to wake Alex who was drenched in sweat.

"Alex?" Kara called gently at first but then more forcibly.

When Alex did wake she shot up so fast Kara nearly went flying off the bed.

"Kara? You're alive?" Alex asked breathlessly. "I thought it was a dream."

"I'm still here." Kara stated as she hugged Alex who was shaking. "It's okay, we are both safe now." She soothed until Alex had calmed and pulled away. As she did so Kara asked. "You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You want me to pester you like you always pester me to talk about my nightmares?"

"I do not pester you." Alex said. "I just give you gentle encouragement."

"Okay, do you need some gentle encouragement to start taking about what is making you tremble?"

"I'm fine." Alex said moving her shaking hands out of sight.

"And there is the bad liar I remember growing up with." Kara said. "You know I have been on the other side of this for twelve years. I know every trick and every tactic you have used to make me talk. I can try each one in turn until you break or we can save time and you can talk."

"How can you be so okay with everything?" Alex asked seemingly changing subjects. "Up until two days ago you were locked away being used as a lab rat."

"Alex I am sleeping with the light on because I am scared of dark rooms. I need you here because I am afraid of being alone. I am not okay. More okay than you, but not okay."

"You seem so calm, so strong. I am meant to be the strong one." Alex said jumping off the bed and pacing.

"Alex you were tortured." Kara said.

"So were you."

"Not really, for most of it I was locked in a room by myself. Despite not having my powers I came out without a scratch. You were nearly beaten to death. I mean if this were a competition you would win hands down." She then said. "I know you have always been there for me and I know you look after me, but you don't have to be strong all the time." More quietly she added. "If you don't want to talk to me, fine. But please talk to someone. Have you told anyone about what really happened to you when you were being held prisoner?"

"I have," Alex said softly, surprising Kara, "it turned out though he already knew as he ordered it."

"Alex." Kara said sympathetically getting up and hugging her sister.

"How could I have been so stupid? I knew he was bad yet I listened to him. I quit my job and went to work with him. Why didn't I see that he was using me? I turned my research into a weapon. I am no better than Lord and Lane, in fact I am worse. I am a hypocrite."

"Alex." Kara said firmly. "People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed."

"Really? You are quoting Frozen?" Alex asked pulling back so she could look at Kara.

"Really didn't think you'd pick that." Kara commented. "But, the important thing to remember is why you did what you did. It was Max. Don't blame yourself."

"Max may have manipulated me, but I'm still responsible for you not having powers."

"That's not how I see it. And as I am the one without my powers I think my opinion matters more." Kara argued.

"I had almost forgotten how weird your logic was." Alex said. "So are you going to tell me what else happened to you when you were locked up?"

"You going to tell me about your nightmares?" Kara countered.

"When I think you have come to terms with what happened to you I will tell you about my nightmares." Alex offered.

"Fine. But I'm assuming you don't want to sleep. So want to watch TV for a bit?" Kara suggested.

"Sure, I doubt I will get much sleep now anyway." Alex said.

 _**TBC**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter will hopefully be up this weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

When an alarm went off the following morning Kara grumbled before nearly falling off the couch as Alex extracted herself to turn it off. Feeling disgruntled Kara was about to complain when she saw a clock. Having seen the time, there was no holding back the complaining.

"Why are you getting up? It's too early."

"I'm going for a run. You want to join me?" Alex offered.

"A run?" Kara asked confused.

"Yeah, it is the thing humans do to keep fit." Alex said.

"Should you be running? Are your ribs okay with it?"

"Shouldn't you have asked that before you fell to sleep on them?" Alex asked, but when she saw the guilt in Kara's eyes she quickly assured her. "They're fine. I have been running for two weeks without any problems. You want to come? Seeing you have not done any exercise for weeks it may do you some good."

"It's five am." Kara stated.

"Five o two. You coming?"

"Don't I need trainers or something?" Kara asked.

"You have them. They are old, but you have never used them for exercise so they'll be fine. So, you coming or not?"

"No." Kara said before looking out of the window and seeing how dark it was. Suddenly not wanting to be alone she said. "Fine, I'll come. Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

-00-

"I think I'm dying." Kara said panting fifteen minute later. "I can't believe you choose to do this and at five am."

"If I don't run at five, I don't have time for the gym before work."

"Wait, what? Gym? Seriously? This isn't enough pain for you? Alex stop."

"What?" Alex said turning.

"Why are you pushing yourself so hard?"

"It is the only way I will get stronger." Alex said.

"I get that, but I think you may be pushing yourself a bit hard." Kara said trying to suck in oxygen.

"I have to."

"Why?"

"I never want to be so helpless again."

"I get that, really I do." Kara said trying to stand up straight. "But killing yourself, or me, in the process doesn't help."

The glib remark of being killed had the wrong effect and Alex immediately tensed before saying. "I need to be stronger." With that she started running again. Not sure what to do Kara took a deep breath and followed.

-00-

Later that morning the limping Kara took the elevator up and as the doors were about to open she took a calming breath. She wasn't sure what to expect, but whatever it was she got something different.

As she stepped onto the floor plate the entire office seemed to turn to face her, but their happy faces were quickly replaced by shocked faces. They were clearly not expecting her to be there.

"Ka-Kara? Is that you?" Winn asked in disbelief. "How? Where have you been?"

"Long story." Kara said.

"You were dead." Winn said, still in shock.

"No, just missing." Kara said suddenly feeling the eyes and ears of everyone in the office on her. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Oh, sure." Winn replied as Cat called.

"Kira."

"I will tell you everything later." Kara smiled before heading to Cat's office.

"Ms Grant, here's your latte, it's hot."

Taking a sip Cat conceded. "I think I had forgotten what hot latte tasted like." She paused then instructed. "Sit down."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara replied nervously.

"How are you?"

"Umm, okay."

"Did you lose some of your verbal ability whilst in the coma?" Cat questioned.

"I don't think so."

"Then don't use, umm. Sometimes I wonder if you actually have a college education."

Kara opened her mouth to respond, but sensing the building 'umm' she clamped her mouth shut again.

"I understand that Supergirl saved you."

"Yes, she did." Kara said shifting awkwardly as she tried to recall every detail of the cover story that Hank had given her.

"And died saving you."

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt." Kara said, wondering if coming back to work had been such a good idea.

"That may be, but Supergirl chose to save you at the expense of her own life. That puts a huge burden on you. You have a responsibility now to live your life in a way not to disrespect her sacrifice. You have potential Kira, use it."

Kara opened her mouth to speak when Cat suddenly exclaimed.

"It is like being in a fish bowl." With that Cat walked to her door flung it open, marched out and in a loud voice stated to the office at large.

"If you put as much effort into working as you do into pretending to be working you may get a bonus every so often. This is a media corporation, we break news so why are you all so shocked when confronted with it. Yes Kira is back, get used to it and remember what I said yesterday. In fact you can add to the list of things that will get you fired gawping, making Kira feel uncomfortable and not doing your jobs. Now get back to work." Turning she re-entered her office and asked Kara.

"I assume you remember what your job is?"

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara replied sensing it was going to be a long and weird day.

"Good, you may go do it then."

"Hey!" James said as Kara emerged from Cat's office.

"Hey."

"That's all you've got?" James asked. "No explanation?"

"I have one of those, but the real version is complicated."

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"I think so."

"How'd it go with Cat?"

"I think she just implied she had missed me, whilst pointing out I will never be able to achieve what I am meant to."

"So pretty normal then?" He grinned.

"Yeah, pretty normal." Kara smiled back.

"You want to talk?"

"Yes, but abandoning my desk this early may get me fired."

"Okay, grab me when you can."

-00-

"Where have you been?" Winn asked two hour later when Kara had finally signalled for them to go to their hidden office.

"Being held prisoner by Max Lord." Kara said.

"For all this time? What did he do to you?"

"Used me a guinea pig."

"What does that mean?" Winn asked.

"He tried his new anti-Kryptonian toys on me."

"Is that why you are limping?" James asked.

"No, that is because Alex took me running this morning. Maxwell Lord stole my powers."

"Have you got them back?" Winn questioned.

"No."

"I'm so sorry." Winn said

"Is there anything we can do?" James asked.

"No." Kara said sadly.

"So what now?" Winn questioned.

"Alex is working on a solution. In the mean time I'll have to get used to being human."

"Being human is not all bad." James said. "Especially if you can avoid breaking bones. Plus you've got us to look out for you."

"Thank you."

"I know this is a hard time for you and things have been weird between us, but I just want you to know how happy I am that you are back." Winn smiled. He then looked worried and asked. "Hang on, should you be back? I mean Maxwell Lord is still out there. So aren't you still in danger. Why hasn't someone locked him away? Why is he allowed to do press conferences and pretend like nothing happened?"

"Please don't ask for anymore information, but the Maxwell Lord you saw this morning is not actually the Maxwell Lord who locked me away. He is a good guy who is helping us."

"That really doesn't make much sense." James said.

"Just trust me when I say the Maxwell Lord out there at the moment is not a danger."

"You sure?" James asked.

"I'm sure."

-00-

Kara arrived home before Alex and immediately regretted it. As she sat in her silent apartment she recalled the dark, lonely room she had lived in for weeks and felt the panic rise. She pulled out her phone to call Alex, but then reconsidered. Alex had enough to deal with without her paranoia.

Putting the phone down she turned on the TV and let the noise and light fill the room. Relaxing slightly she made the mistake of looking out of the window and see the sky darken. Knowing that night and therefore darkness was just round the corner she started to panic again.

Jumping up she moved to the door and opened it, reassuring herself there was an exit. She then went round the apartment and turned on every light. Beginning to relax again she sat down once more. Only with nothing to occupy her mind her thoughts wandered to her captivity. Standing once again she moved to the door and checked it still opened. Satisfied she considered going out and having a coffee. A coffee in a well lit, well populated, shop. But she knew if she was out when Alex returned Alex would worry. So she returned to the couch.

Once again she picked up her phone and selected James' number before shaking her head. He and Lucy had plans, she wasn't going to ruin their evening. She then considered dialling Winn, but things were still weird between them. Knowing there was one other person she could ring she scrolled through her phone for Eliza and was about to ring when the apartment door opened.

"Hey." Kara called as Alex walked through the door, impressed her voice sounded calm and steady.

"Hey. How was work?"

"Weird, freaky, long." Kara replied. "But it was good to be back. Even though my legs kill. Although, limping round made the cover story more believable."

"A few more runs and you'll be fine."

"No more runs." Kara said. "Ever."

"Don't be such a baby." Alex said.

"What are you doing back so early?" Kara asked trying to sound casual, not relieved.

"Hank threw me out. But don't worry, I can run simulations on my laptop."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean, Hank sent you home because you need to rest. So no work. You need to take better care of yourself."

"I am so sick of everyone saying that." Alex snapped. As soon as the words left her mouth she looked at Kara and apologised. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine." Kara said.

"No. No it's not. I am meant to be looking after you not shouting at you."

"And who is looking after you?" Kara asked.

"I'm fine." Alex said. "Or I will be when I know you are okay."

"Who said you were meant to be looking after me."

"I'm your big sister." Alex pointed out. "I still don't understand how you can be so calm about everything." Alex said.

"You'd prefer me to scream and cry? Punch a wall or two?"

"No, but that would be normal behaviour."

"The only thing I cared about when I was being held prisoner was getting out so I could make sure you were okay. I imagined so many things happening to you that you wouldn't be okay. It scared me so much. But you are okay. Right now I am just happy to be back here with you."

"And you have no idea how happy I am that you are here, alive. But I know how scared you are over not having powers." Alex said.

"Actually, compared to last time it is not so bad. Last time I had no idea if they would come back and I had never had to live here without them before. This time, it is not new and I know that you are going to get them back for me."

"What if I can't?" Alex asked.

"I know you can." Kara smiled.

"Have I not demonstrated that I don't deserve your faith?"

"No." Kara said simply as she hugged Alex. Knowing there was no arguing with Kara Alex returned the hug.

"You want some food?" Kara eventually asked.

"Sure."

"Pizza?"

"Rather not."

"Really? Why?"

"The night I was taken, the guy who took me was disguised as a pizza guy."

"That sucks." Kara sympathised.

"Take out?"

"Sure."

"Want me to go get it?" Alex offered.

"No." Kara said quickly. "Let's go together." Her fast response causing Alex to look at her until finally she said. "I'd prefer not to be alone."

"Okay, we'll go together." Alex said before adding. "But I promise, no matter where you are and where I am, you are not alone."

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kara, you okay?" Hank asked as he climbed up onto a mound and sat next to her.

"I am."

"You sure? You don't normally sit out here."

"I only really noticed it a few days ago. It has a very nice view of the stars. And beats me sitting in a lab being prodded with needles."

"I thought you volunteered to be tested?"

"I did, but that was just so Alex would bring me here."

"You didn't want to be left alone?" Hank guessed.

"Not for a whole day, no."

"You want to talk about what happened to you?" Hank asked.

"Not much to talk about, it is all in the report. I was locked in a room. Every so often Max came in and taunted me. Then he came in and injected me and stole my powers. Then he left me alone again."

"You are a social person, solitary confinement can't have been easy."

"Easy? No. But it was kind of useful in a way."

"How so?"

"It gave me time to think. Since becoming Supergirl I never actually stopped to reflect on what I had done, what I was doing, where I wanted to go. Sitting in that room I had a lot of time to think and reflect."

"So you sat there and meditated for weeks?" Hank asked sceptically.

"Like I have the attention span for that. But I did do lots of reflection and it made me rethink my priorities. And made me think about what would or should happen when I got back."

"What do you mean?"

"When I came to Earth I was so scared and lost, but Alex helped me find the right path. She was always there for me and I grew to rely on her for everything. For too much. Max helped me see how much Alex has sacrificed for me. It's not fair on her. It is time I gave back what I have taken. Alex needs to see I will be okay."

"Saying you are okay for Alex's sake doesn't make you okay." Hank warned. "And I remind you that you have just confessed to being afraid of being alone."

"What scared me when I was there was not what would happen to me, but what was happening to Alex. All I cared about when I was there was saving Alex. I imagined so many bad things happening to her. None of them did. I imagined I would one day be found and when I returned Alex would reject me. She didn't, she didn't even question what I said, she still has faith in me. Apart from time and my powers I have lost nothing." Kara said.

"Kara, you can rationalise as much as you want, but I saw that look in your eyes when I found you. I get you want to protect Alex, but you don't have to protect me. You want to talk, I'm here. In fact I would feel a lot happier if you talked to me and stopped acting so calm all the time. It is unnerving."

"I promise if I need to talk, I will."

"What happened to you has changed you."

"Is that so surprising?"

"No, it is completely normal, not a phrase I normally associate with you. The surprising thing is how you have kept your faith in people."

"You thought I would hold all humans responsible for Max's actions?"

"Not all, but Max's people."

"And I would what be frothing at the mouth for revenge?"

"Something like that."

"That's my aunt's way, not mine."

"I know." Hank said. "I just wasn't sure you knew it." As Kara turned to him with a confused expression he clarified.

"Do you know what your strongest power is? The power that has the greatest influence on people?"

"Right now I have no powers."

"That is where you are wrong." Hank said. "Super powers or not, your heart is your strongest asset. You see good in people and make them see it in themselves, that is a rare talent."

"Thank you." Kara said.

"So what else is on your mind?" Hank asked.

"Alex. You think she'll be okay?"

"You think she won't?"

"I hope she will, worry she won't." Kara confessed.

"Are you really telling me you are going to let her be anything other than okay?" Hank asked. "You are both as stubborn as each other. If she loses her way you will force her back on the right path, as you did with me and as she has done for you many times."

"Hey." Alex called as she climbed up the mound. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just talking to Dr Phil." Kara replied, earning a confused look from both Alex and Hank.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"I am. You?"

"I'm done."

"You want to go home?" Kara guessed.

"No I mean I'm done. I think I have found the solution. As soon as you are ready we can give it a try."

-00-

"You ready?" Alex asked when they were in the lab.

"Yes."

"There is no guarantee that this will work." Alex warned.

"I know."

"And it will probably hurt."

"Believe me, I know."

"You sure you're ready?"

"Alex, I'm ready." Kara assured her.

"Okay, here goes." Alex said taking a deep breath and injecting the liquid into Kara. It took less than thirty seconds for the side effects to kick in and Kara hugged her body feeling like it was going to explode. Falling off the bed she couldn't help screaming out in pain as the burning spread through her body. Unlike the injections Lord had administered, this time she had Alex holding her until she passed out.

When she woke up under the solar lamps she rolled her head and saw Alex looking back at her with tired, sad eyes.

"Hey." Alex said.

"Hey." Kara croaked as she started to sit up.

"Easy." Alex warned.

"I'm okay." Kara said.

"Really?"

"Really-ish." Kara replied.

"Was it like that before?" Alex asked, the guilt welling in her eyes.

"Kind of. But this time wasn't so scary. I had you with me." Kara said offering a weak smile. "How long was I out for?"

"Twenty hours." Alex said.

"And you've been here that whole time?"

"Of course. Where else would I be?" Alex asked squeezing Kara's hand before asking hopefully. "So any sign of your powers?"

"Not tried anything yet." Kara pointed out.

"Start with something small." Alex said passing Kara a metal bar. "Can you bend this?"

Kara looked at the bar before gripping both ends and trying to bend it. When nothing happened she tried a little harder, only instead of bending it snapped in two.

"I think there was something wrong with the bar." Kara said holding the two bits in either hand.

"Nothing wrong with the bar. It is probably going to take you time to readjust to having powers again."

"But it worked." Kara smiled jumping off the bed hugging Alex, but on hearing the crunch she backed off immediately and said. "I'm so sorry, I just got excited. You did it. Thank you."

"Kara, there is a chance it may not be permanent." Alex warned. "So you need to take it easy."

"I agree." Hank said entering the room. "You also have a choice that you need to think about."

"What choice?" Kara asked.

"The world thinks Supergirl is dead. That means you have an opportunity to walk away and have a safe life."

"I don't want to do that." Kara said. "What was the point of Alex going to all the effort of getting my powers back if I don't use them?"

"Even if you do decide to go back to being Supergirl you can't go out there yet, not until we are sure your powers are back for the long term and you can still control them. All I am saying is use that time to think about what you really want. The same goes for you Alex."

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey." Kara said approaching Hank.

"I hear your training is going well." Hank said. "But before you ask, I still want you to hold back becoming Supergirl again. Let's make sure you are ok."

"Actually I wasn't going to ask that. I need a favour."

"One you don't want your sister to know about?" He said noticing that Kara had waited until Alex was busy to approach him. "So what is it?"

"I want to see Lord."

"Why?"

"Closure. I won't hurt him. And you can even be there. I just need him to see that he lost."

"You sure you can handle seeing him?" Hank asked.

"I am." She said, widening her eyes in silent pleading. Eventually Hank sighed and said.

"You have fifteen minutes before Alex gets back. Let's go."

-00-

"Ah, Supergirl or is it Kara today. Is there a rule? Uniform means Supergirl? Or is it no powers mean Kara?"

"I have my powers back, thanks to Alex." Kara smiled.

"So you have enslaved her once more?" Max asked. "Not that I don't appreciate the visit, but I was hoping the other Danvers sister would turn up. She is so much more fun and obedient than you. How is Alex? I do miss our nights together, perhaps you could ask her to join me."

"If she came to visit not even I could protect you, even if I wanted." Kara said, not taking the bait.

"Why's that? I didn't make her do anything she didn't want. Everything she did was her choice. She chose me. Whereas she was burdened by you. What she did with me was her first real use of free will." Max smiled. "You can hate me all you want, but that won't change the fact your sister fell in love me. I can't imagine how hard it is for her having to lock me away."

"You know it's funny. Had you not been such an arrogant jerk and revealed yourself, telling me all your plans no one would have suspected you. I would have escaped but Alex would have been none the wiser. She may even had kept working with you. But you just couldn't help yourself could you? You really should have watched more TV growing up, then maybe you would have been more cautious about telling me your plans."

"Well it seems as if I have some time on my hands, perhaps you could organise cable for me." Max replied, his smile gone.

"You are not getting any perks. You will stay in this empty cell until you die."

"I wouldn't be so sure. But if you aren't here to install a TV, what brings you here?"

"When you had me prisoner you came to visit on a regular basis, I am just returning the favour. In fact every time the public Maxwell Lord does something worthy of your attention I will hand deliver you a newspaper. Personally I am looking forward to when he partners with me. You had it half right, by faking my death most people didn't look for me. But by replacing you no one would even consider looking for you, plus we get to use the image of Maxwell Lord to do some good." When Max did not respond she smiled and left.

"Feel better?" Hank asked as Kara emerged.

"I do."

"I'll admit that was not what I was expecting." Hank commented. "If I'm honest I wouldn't have minded if you roughed him up a bit, he deserves it."

"He does, but we are better than that."

-00-

"Can I ask you something?" Kara said later that evening as the sisters sat eating pizza in Kara's apartment.

"I hate that question." Alex commented. "It is such a pointless question. Why ask permission to ask a question, by asking a question? It is like an infinite cycle of stupidity."

"Okay, let me rephrase. If I ask you something do you promise to consider it carefully and not just give a glib reply?"

"Okay." Alex said sipping her drink.

"Did you fall in love with Max?"

"Where did that come from?" Alex questioned choking on her drink.

"When he was holding me he told me about how close you two were getting and that you were in love with him."

"He was messing with you. Or fooling himself. I promise you I never fell in love with him."

"But you felt something?"

"Yeah, anger when I found out what he did."

"And when you were with him?"

"Max was there for me and I saw him as a friend, maybe there were moments of maybe chemistry but I am fairly sure that was a reaction to what had happened. After you died, or apparently died, I felt so lost and guilty and I don't know why I am telling you, you know more than anyone what it is like to lose family. Why are we even having this conversation?"

"Because I'm worried about you. I have been so focused on stopping Max and getting my powers back I didn't stop to think about how you must be feeling having to lock him away."

"Max is evil and manipulative, he deserves far more than to be locked away for what he did to you." Alex said. "Besides, even if I had had feelings for him, which I didn't, they would have died the second I found out what he did to you." She paused and added. "You need to stop worrying about me and stop letting Max get to you." Alex said. The two then fell silent before Alex asked.

"You really thought I could fall for someone like Max?"

"I didn't, then he kept coming to me telling me things."

"What things?"

"That he held you at night, comforting you. That you had moved in with him. Then he knew things about me that you must have told him. Plus he kept gloating over the fact you were in love with him."

"Firstly, not in love. Secondly, I did confide with him, because I wanted to remember you. I should have questioned it when he was so willing to listen, but I didn't. I'm sorry."

"But you did move in with him?" Kara pressed.

"I moved into his house, not with him."

"Why would you do that?"

"To start with I just wanted to be out of my apartment and Max assured me he wouldn't be there. I admit I stayed because having company made me feel less lonely."

"And holding you at night?"

"I had nightmares. He was conveniently there when I woke up."

After a minute Kara said. "One more question."

"Okay." Alex said putting her pizza down.

"If I wasn't here, if I had never come to Earth would you work for the DEO?"

"If you weren't my sister I wouldn't have been recruited." Alex pointed out.

"If I wasn't a factor, is the DEO where you would choose to work? Instead of a lab somewhere. I guess what I'm asking is do you actually want to work at the DEO or do you do it because of me?"

"I love my job at the DEO." Alex said. "I still do cutting edge research, I save lives and I work with you. Where is this coming from?"

"Something Max said when I was his prisoner. He pointed out that everything you have done, all your decisions have involved me. You have given up so much for me, you were always there when I needed you. You dedicated your career to protecting me. It feels like you have put your life on hold for me. I can't let you do that any more."

"Kara-" Alex stared only for her sister to cut her off.

"I want you to be happy. If the DEO really does that, great. But I'm not sure it does. You left the second you didn't have a reason to stay."

"I left because it was too hard to have constant reminders of you." Alex said before sighing and adding. "Max really got to you, in the meeting you think I don't know about, didn't he?"

When Kara silently shrugged Alex went on.

"Kara he is a master of manipulation, don't let him get under your skin. I honestly don't know what you want to or need to hear right now. But working with you at the DEO makes me happy. You think I would be happier in a lab not having any idea what you were up to other than what I see on the news? At the end of the day what you chose to do with your life and what I chose to do with mine is irrelevant I will always worry about you and I will always love you."

-00-

"Alex come in." Hank said. "Take a seat." He instructed.

As she sat she saw sitting on top of Hank's Spartan desk was a solitary item she immediately recognised as the letter she had handed Hank several weeks earlier.

"Is that my resignation letter?" She asked.

"It is. It somehow got mislaid in all my desk clutter." Hank said as Alex once again eyed the clean desk. "But I have found it now, so the question is what do you want me to do with it?"

"Have you spoken to Kara?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"No. Should I?"

"No, just wondering." Alex said, accepting the situation as a coincidence.

"So do you want me to process it?"

"Do you want to process it?" Alex asked panicking that Hank had lost faith in her. "I mean I understand if you did, I imagine you have lost all faith in me after my recent choices and-"

"Alex." Hank cut her off. "If I thought you weren't up for this or good enough I would have processed it already. I want you here Alex, but only if it what you want."

"You sure you've not spoken to Kara?" Alex asked getting a sense of Déjà vu.

"Quit stalling Alex. What do you want?"

"To stay here."

"Good." Hank said tearing up the letter. "But you have mandatory counselling sessions."

"For how long?"

"Until I deem you don't need them."

"But I'm fine."

"So the nightmares are-"

"Are you reading my mind?" Alex asked.

"No. Kara told me. She's worried about you. I'm worried about you."

"I'm okay." Alex said.

"Then the counselling sessions should be easy." Hank said.

"What about Kara?" Alex asked.

"What about her?"

"What are you doing to make sure she is okay?"

"We've been talking." Hank said. "I'll admit though there is only one person she will really open up to and she won't do that until she is sure they are okay."

"Now you're blackmailing me?" Alex asked.

"No, just pointing out the obvious." Hank said.

 _ **TBC...**_


	12. Chapter 12

"You want to watch Homeland?" Alex asked as she sat down on the couch.

"No."

"No? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Kara said avoiding eye contact.

"Really, because the only time you have ever turned down Homeland was because Supergirl was needed."

"I'm fine." Kara repeated as she glanced at a clock.

"Do I need to remind you that you are terrible at lying?" Alex asked.

"I really am fine." Kara repeated. "I just don't feel like watching TV right now."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Sit down." Alex ordered. "And tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me." Kara said keeping some distance between her and the couch.

"Then sit down." Alex instructed. Sighing Kara sat next to Alex and waited for her sister to speak. However, Alex sat silently waiting for Kara to own up to what was bothering her. It was Alex who won the waiting game and Kara eventually said.

"So."

"So what?" Alex prompted when Kara seemed to stop talking.

"Eliza rang yesterday."

"Is she okay?" Alex asked worried.

"She's fine."

"Then why are you acting all weird?"

"Because you are about to freak out."

"Why am I going to freak out?" Alex asked, wondering what Kara had done.

"She mentioned that you two had a huge fight and hadn't spoken since." Kara went on.

"We did." Alex said. "She mention it was my fault?"

"Actually she shouldered the blame."

"That makes me feel guilty, not about to freak out." Alex said.

"I haven't got to the freak out part." Kara replied.

"What have you done?"

"I suggested you two should talk and clear the air. She explained you won't answer calls or emails so I invited her to stay."

"Kara-" Alex started only for her sister to say.

"Still not at the freak out part." She then glanced at the door before saying. "Now."

"Now what?" Alex questioned as there was a knock on the door.

"She's visiting now." Kara said avoiding all eye contact with Alex as she went to the door.

"Kara" Eliza exclaimed as she entered the apartment.

"Eliza." Kara grinned as she hugged her foster mother. "It is so good to see you."

"I was so worried about you." Eliza said clinging to Kara before noticing Alex hovering.

Releasing Kara Eliza held her arms out to Alex who moved to her mother and said.

"I'm sorry."

Pulling back from Alex Eliza said. "I'm sorry too. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Please don't lie." Eliza said wearily.

Knowing she was a third wheel Kara said.

"I'm going to grab the take out. I'll be back soon."

"She is still as subtle as sledge hammer." Eliza commented as she watched Kara disappear before tuning back to Alex as an awkward silence descended. Eventually Alex sighed and spoke.

"I'm sorry I cut you off. I just couldn't handle your grief and disappointment in me on top of everything else." Alex said moving over to the couch.

"Alex I was not disappointed in you. I was worried about you. You had been kidnapped and tortured and escaped to find out your sister had died. That is too much for anyone to handle, even you. I just wanted to be there for you."

"I know and I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't mean it."

"I know that."

"I wish I had listened to you." Alex said sadly.

"What happened?" Eliza asked sitting next to her daughter.

"After I saw you last I quit the DEO."

"You did? Why?"

"I felt so guilty over what had happened. And I knew if I went back I would be reminded of Kara. Then someone suggested that I took some time out. Cut myself of from my memories of Kara and get through my pain by focusing on work."

"Did that work?"

"Kind of. I became so focused on creating something to hurt the people who I thought had killed Kara I didn't have much time to wallow in self pity."

"Mourning a sister is not wallowing in self pity." Eliza interrupted. "Who looked after you during all of this?"

"The same person who persuaded me to cut myself off from everyone. The same person who convinced me that you hated me for what happened. The same person who guided me and helped me focus on my research. The same guy who had kidnapped and was torturing, using my research, Kara." Alex said as a tear ran down her cheek. "Everything that happened to her was my fault, because I was too blind to see what was in front of me."

"You are a good person Alex. You always put others first and you always look after Kara. People will try to exploit that." Eliza said hugging her daughter. "And when you have lost someone that matters to you it is as if you can't think straight any more. Common sense goes out the window and you consider doing things that you would never normally do, and that is without outside influence."

"That doesn't excuse what I did."

"Everyone makes mistakes. The thing that separates good people from bad people is how they correct those mistakes and move on. You found a cure for Kara and you've gone back to the DEO so you can protect her, even though you wanted to walk away."

"How did you know that?" Alex asked looking up at her mother.

"Because that is what you always do when something bad happens or when you think you have made a mistake, you shut yourself off from the world, like when your hamster died, when your father died and when you thought Kara died, when you failed your French exam, when you broke the car."

"I didn't break the car. I made it more efficient" Alex said cutting off her mother's list.

"That may have been your plan, but that's not what happened. I still remember going to the garage and seeing half the engine on the floor."

"It was not half the engine, it was just a few pieces, which wouldn't go back."

"Pretty important pieces from what I remember." Eliza said. "After Kara found you, you refused to go anywhere near a mechanic for two years as it reminded you of your mistake."

"It wasn't two years." Alex protested.

"It was." Eliza stated. "But my point was you like to avoid reminders of things that hurt you and mistakes that you've made. I am not saying that is bad, but it is you. So I imagine that going back to the DEO everyday forces you to remember turning your back on them. But you do it anyway so you can protect your sister. I'm proud of you."

"But?" Alex asked sensing her mother wanted to say more.

"I think it is time you got out more."

"Are you telling me to get a life?"

"Kind of." Eliza admitted. "If you had a close group of friends here do you think you would have followed the same path? You deserve a life outside of work."

"You sound like Kara." Alex pointed out.

"We can't both be wrong." Eliza smiled. "Speaking of your sister, how is she doing?"

"She needs help."

-00-

"Hey." James smiled as he and Lucy approached Kara at the counter.

"Oh, hi."

"What are you doing here?" James asked. "I thought your foster mother was coming tonight."

"She is. She and Alex needed space so I left them to it."

"We were just going to get something to eat." Lucy said. "You want to join us?"

"Oh, um, thank you, but no. They think I am getting take out and not even I could manage two meals."

"Well how long are you hiding out for?" Lucy asked.

"Another thirty minutes, maybe an hour."

"Great, then join us for drinks."

"I really don't want to intrude."

"You won't be." Lucy said as James smiled and said.

"It has been ages since we caught up properly. You two get a table, I grab the drinks."

"So how are you doing with everything?" Lucy asked as she and Kara sat down.

"Okay, I think. It was weird at first, but I think that has passed."

"You know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here. I mean I know we are not exactly close friends, but I hope by now you see me as a friend."

"I do." Kara smiled as James returned carrying some drinks.

-00-

"So pie?" Kara asked hopefully after they finished their main course later that evening.

"Not yet." Eliza said.

"Why?" Kara questioned unable to hide her disappointment.

"First I think we all need to talk."

"About?"

"You."

"Me?" Kara questioned confused. "What about me?"

"You need to talk about what happened to you." Eliza said.

"No, I don't. I'm fine." Kara said looking to Alex for support, in response though Alex said.

"No you're not."

"Kara, you can't keep everything bottled up." Eliza said. "So you talk to us, you talk to Alex or you talk to me, either way you are telling at least one of us what happened."

"Apart from losing my powers nothing happened to me." Kara said. "It was Alex who was tortured not me." She added trying to deflect attention back onto her sister.

"Whilst you may not have been physically tortured, you were mentally tortured." Eliza said.

"Kara, you can deny it all you want, but I know you. It wasn't what happened physically, it was how you felt." Alex said. "Being there, trapped in that room, no powers, it scared you, it still scares you.

"Being there in that room, by myself, brought back memories of being put into that pod and sent out into space. But that wasn't what scared me." Kara said quietly. "It was losing you."

"You haven't lost me." Alex said.

Kara looked at Alex and said. "When I woke up there I thought you might be dead. But when I found out you were alive I was told what was happening to you and I wanted so badly to escape, but I couldn't. I was too weak. I couldn't get to you. I couldn't protect you. Max told me what he was doing to you, how he was destroying you and I couldn't do anything. He kept reminding me how much you had sacrificed for me. But when it really counted I could do nothing for you. I failed you, just like I failed my mother and just like I failed Kal-El." She explained as a tear ran down her cheek. "Whenever it really matters I fail."

"You haven't failed anyone." Alex said hugging her sister as she glanced at her mother.

"Kara, being powerless because of what someone else has done does not make you weak or a failure. You survived. You kept going and you got out. Sometimes the best thing you can do is survive." Eliza stated as she she wrapped her arms around her two daughters. "Your mother sent you here so you would survive, she wanted you to live. I know she would be proud of you." With that the three Danvers women held each other, drawing strength from each other.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

"I need to give you another injection." Alex said.

"But I'm fine." Kara said before wondering if Alex was hiding something and getting worried asked. "Aren't I? I mean I can control my powers and they seem fine. Do you know something?"

"Kara, you are fine." Alex assured her. "But all the last injection did was reverse the effect of the previous one."

"Like it was meant to."

"It won't stop it happening again." Alex went on. "But this," she started waving a syringe, "will give you immunity, just in case any of Max's people still have access to the research."

"Okay. How exactly are you going to inject me seeing my powers are back?"

"The needle is made from very low grade Kryptonite." Alex said.

"Will it hurt?" Kara asked.

"The needle or the contents?"

"Both."

"They shouldn't do, but I can't guarantee it." Sensing Kara's reluctance Alex said. "You don't have to have it, but if you do have it you will be safer."

"Okay." Kara agreed, feeling guilty at how worried Alex looked. Sitting down she waited for Alex to prepare the injection.

Alex was about to press the needle into Kara's skin when Kara flinched.

"What is it?" Alex asked. "I haven't touched you yet."

"You were about to though." Kara said.

"So you are pre-empting pain?" Alex asked.

"Something like that." Kara said. "Don't you always say expect the worse and never be disappointed?"

"Do you see that box over there?" Alex asked nodding to a package on the far side of the lab.

"Yeah."

"In there is something you will like, which you can have after you have had the injection."

"What is it?" Kara asked before using her X-ray vision on the box. Knowing she was distracted Alex drove the needle in.

"Hey! That was a dirty trick." Kara said as Alex released the contents into Kara. Both sisters then looked at each other and waited for something to happen. When nothing did Alex smiled and said.

"Told you it wouldn't hurt."

"Do I get my sticky bun now?" Kara questioned.

-00-

"You ready to re-announce yourself to the world?" Hank asked.

"I am."

"You ready for the Cat Grant exclusive interview she'll demand?"

"More prepared than last time." Supergirl smiled. "But if it all goes wrong I will suggest that reality TV series you came up with last time."

"I'd rather you didn't." Hank said. "You do realise if you fly out there you are kissing your chance of a normal life goodbye."

"I will never have a normal life no matter what I decide." Supergirl said. "But by flying out there I can help people."

"Be careful." Alex warned.

"I will, I promise." Supergirl said moments before flying off.

"She'll be fine Alex." Hank said glancing at Alex as she watched her sister disappear.

"Then what's bothering you?" Alex asked.

"Who said anything is bothering me?" Hank questioned.

"Your face. You get this frown line when you are worried." Alex said waving at Hank's face. For a minute Hank just stared at Alex, but eventually he confessed.

"I'm worried we are missing something with Max."

"What?"

"I don't know. Something isn't sitting right."

"Has Peter found anything yet?"

"Maybe. He requested a meeting. I am heading over later."

"There's something else as well?" Alex guessed.

"Astra."

"She told you where Kara was."

"She did. But she didn't rescue her."

"You said they couldn't make any of their suits."

"That's what she told me, but I'm not sure I buy it. I think the real reason is her people see Kara as the enemy and she knew none of them would support a rescue."

"Which is why she came to you?"

"Indeed. But that means that Astra's hold on power is not as strong as we have assumed. And although she is a wildcard and I don't trust her, her tie to your sister seems to rein her in. If she is replaced, I think the Kryptonians will become a far bigger problem for us."

"And you think that with Supergirl reappearing it may force that outcome?"

"I don't know, it's possible. That is why I wanted to ensure your sister was more than ready before revealing herself again."

-00-

"I need to see Lord." Hank said as he marched past Lord's secretary

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked scrambling off her chair trying to head Henshaw off.

"I don't need one." Hank said reaching Lord's office door and walking straight in.

"I'm sorry." The secretary said entering behind Hank. "He just walked straight in."

"I will deal with it. You may go." Lord said dismissing his secretary.

"How are you doing?" Hank asked when they were alone.

"Are you kidding? I am living like a king." Peter, disguised as Lord, smiled.

"I meant the investigation."

"Oh, that. I have the location of all the labs on this disk." He said sliding a thumb drive to Hank. "Also on that disk is a compressed backup of his secret secret files. Your really want to read them, Supergirl only scratched the surface with the explanation. He has several labs set up. And he is holding prisoners in most of them, manipulating their DNA and well let's just say I don't think the work has been run by an ethics board. Oh, just in case it is a trap I would put it into a stand alone system. I really don't trust the people I employ."

"Do you know if he was working alone?"

"As in, does he have a partner? I don't know. No one has tried to make contact with me, well him. Has he said anything to you?"

"No, but I have not talked to him. Maybe it is time for a chat." Hank said before adding. "Good work."

"So when do we move onto phase two?"

"Phase two?" Hank asked, not remembering ever discussing a phase two.

"Sure, changing Lord's, well my, public profile. Showing more support to Supergirl, especially as she is back on the scene. Some kind words here and there before moving to phase three."

"Phase three?" Hank asked wondering what Peter had planned.

"Dating Supergirl."

"I think you need to crawl before attempting to sprint." Hank warned. "Let's just stick to the original plan."

"But it is so dull."

"But you live like a king." Hank reminded him.

-00-

"Supergirl." Cat greeted as she moved onto her balcony where the caped hero was hovering. "I was wondering if you would show up."

"You mean before you had to resort to blackmailing James Olsen for an interview." Supergirl smiled.

"Blackmail is such a strong word." Cat said. "Drink?"

"No thank you."

"So where have you really been?"

"Off the record?"

"If you insist."

"I was imprisoned."

"By who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" Cat asked.

"Won't."

"Will you at least tell me if they were human or alien?"

"Human."

"Interesting. And is this person or organisation still a threat?"

"No."

"Well that's comforting at least." Cat said. "But how did they manage to capture you and hold you for so long without escaping?"

"There are things out there that can harm me and take my powers from me. They used this against me."

"But you are okay now?" Cat asked.

"I am."

"So what exactly am I meant to publish about your return?"

"What would you recommend?"

"I could go for the mundane your cousin rescued you from the building and has been nursing you back to health since then, but that gives him far more credit than he deserves."

"And is a lie." Supergirl pointed out.

"I could just say you had a break down and needed time out. But a mentally weak hero is hard to believe in."

"And a lie." Supergirl repeated.

"To keep the masses believing in you admitting a weakness is risky, but the fact you do what you do at risk to yourself may inspire more of them." Cat said sipping her tea. "This will be challenging. But if anyone is up to the task it is me. Don't worry, any criticism will be constructive." She then paused and looked at Supergirl before commenting. "You could have walked away from being Supergirl. Lived a safe, normal life, yet you chose to become Supergirl again. That says a lot about you. I like resilience."

-00-

"You not sending in your Shizu today?" Max asked as Hank entered his cell area.

"Lord." Hank said ignoring the comment. "I thought it was time we talked."

"I am perfectly willing to talk about my release."

"There will be no release." Hank said.

"Then we have nothing to discuss."

"Really? A man of your tastes has no requests?"

"Oh, I see, the reason you are really here is because you want something from me." Max said smiling. "After all this time you still don't know what my plan was. You know you have missed something, but you don't know what. You are hoping I will confess all."

"It was my understanding that you liked to talk and talk. Supergirl said you would never shut up."

"And I controlled all our conversations. She heard only what I wanted her to hear."

"We've found your other research facilities." Hank said.

"Are you sure you have found all of them?" Max asked.

"If we haven't yet, we will." Hank said.

"And what about Alex?" Max asked.

"What about her?"

"Have you figured out what side she is on?"

"Doesn't take much figuring out." Hank said. "She is on the same side she has always been on. Her family's."

"If that is the case why won't you let me see her?" Max asked. "We both know you don't trust her anymore."

"I trust Alex completely. The reason she is not seeing you is because she has better things to do with her time."

"In which case I don't see the point of furthering this conversation." Max said lying down.

"That surprises me." Hank said. "You see the one thing I really know about you is you are self serving. So I am amazed you don't want to deal or trade."

"You have nothing worth trading." Max said. "You may think you hold the cards, but I have the power." Max said.

"You really are delusional." Hank said.

"Yet you have come in here seeking out information. The missing link that you can't see. I will enjoy watching this blow up in your face." Max said.

-00-

"Alex." Hank said when he left the cell area and saw her watching the camera feed.

"You think he is bluffing?"

"I don't know." Hank confessed. "Peter has found no proof of anyone else being involved and we have the locations of his labs. But experience has shown me to be weary round Lord."

"You want me to talk to him?" Alex offered.

"No. Not because I don't trust you or because I don't think you can handle it. But because that is what he wants." He explained immediately picking up on Alex's insecurities.

"So what now?"

"We keep him in there and hope no one ever finds out. Maybe eventually he'll crack, but for now we have Peter. If there is something we are missing, he will find it."

-00-

Kara flew round waiting for Astra to contact her. Eventually she spotted her aunt and flew towards her before they both landed on a rooftop.

"You are recovered?" Astra asked.

"Thanks to you."

"Why do you wish to join sides with people who could do such a barbaric act?"

"Most of them aren't like that." Kara said. "I didn't seek you out to argue."

"Then why did you seek me out?"

"Firstly, to thank you for saving my life."

"Which you have done."

"Secondly, to give you this." Kara said holding out a box.

"What is it?"

"The antidote and immunisation for what they did to me. The facility was destroyed as was the research, but just in case."

"Do your human friends know you are giving it to me?"

"They do." Seeing the doubt in Astra's face she added. "You can use it or not, but it is there if you want it."

"Thank you." Astra said taking the box before saying. "I heard your screams, I wanted to help, but I could not get to you."

"I know."

"Your mother was right you are so brave, you really have the heart of a hero. I can only hope that one day you will see where your heart should sit. Goodbye Little One."

-00-

"How did it go?" Alex asked when Kara flew back in.

"Good mainly. We spoke, there was no violence, no insults, no criticism against my mother. There was even a compliment."

"But?" Alex probed as Kara flopped down on the couch next to her.

"But there was a disapproving tone and criticism of working with you."

"She's not going to be happy until you join her." Alex pointed out.

"I know, but the fact she saved me…I don't know I just kinda hoped she was coming round."

"Maybe she will, one day." Alex said hugging her sister. "In the mean time you'll have to make do with your human family."

"You and Eliza are the only family I need."

"Doesn't mean you can't want more." Alex said as the two fell into a comfortable silence. Eventually though Kara looked over at Alex grinning as she asked.

"Does that mean you aren't going to object to me having the last potsticker?"

"I said it was okay to want not to have." Alex said playfully hitting Kara with a cushion.

 _ **-The End**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thank you for reading and reviewing - for those I couldn't reply to thank you, I did appreciate them.


End file.
